STAG
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: Baltimore, Maryland has the highest Alpha, Omega and Beta's, when Pregnant Omega's start getting killed the FBI get involved and so does Will Graham, Omega Professor, he starts to help the FBI catch the killer dubbed the STAG, MaleXMale and OC's
1. Chapter 1

Stag

Chapter 1

"Alpha, Omega and Beta" Will Graham stood in front of a projector screen "in this class you will learn what is needed to be the best Alpha, Beta or Omega you can be".

The huge room was full of students

"My name is Will Graham and I am unmated Omega," he said "it's my choice to be how and what I am and it is also your choices as well," he said.

A hand went up in the back

"Yes," he asked and pointed to the person "what can I do if the family values that mine hold force me to find and keep a mate for the rest of my life," she asked Will.

Will smile "people can make their own life choices I knew three different Omega's and one Beta that did," he said, "your life has not defined that way".

_Hannigram_

"That was a good lecture Mr. Graham" came a voice from the open double doors, Will looked up at the voice.

A man stood at the door he had dark skin and short hair "My names Jack Crawford I would like to have a word with you regarding a consultation" he asked him.

"FBI right," he asked him "yeah I heard about you Agent Crawford but I don't really know what I could help you with I am a simple Professor" Will explained to him.

"It's an Omega"

_Hannigram_

"Beverly what can you tell me about the dead Omega," Jack asked they were in the morgue there was a guy on the metal table

"He was pregnant," The Asian woman said and she glanced at Will "so you Will Graham the leading mind in Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics"

Will didn't even glance at her and he moved closer to the body "he was 6 months along we have called his mate in" she said "we want him to ask a few questions" Beverly said.

Jack looked at Will "Mr. Graham can you give us some insight" Jack asked him

Will take a step back "all I can say is this was a sacrifice" Will stated "I can be in control it is saying I am in control" Will said.

"Okay put him away could you," Jack said to Beverly and she nodded

_Hannigram_

Will toss and turned in bed he was sweating, the window was wide open the trees were swaying outside the window.

A clap of thunder suddenly woke Will up, he sat up in bed he wiped at his forehead and leaned he took a bottle from the side of the bed and opened it he swallowed some tables and laid back down.

"Why aren't the tablets working I need a stronger dose, they were right I can't keep this up" he laid back down and yawned he closed his eyes.

_Hannigram_

"Will it's been a while" the woman with long dark smiled at him

"Hi Alana," said Will and he turned to face her with a small smile but didn't quite look her in the eye

"You're looking well Alana I haven't seen you since the hospital," he said to her "yeah I'm okay I guess it was a long recovery" she had a can in her hand

"How is the work at the university," she asked him "how are you lectures," Alana asked

"I can't complain," Alana Bloom said

"Well I have to be going," Will said and started walking "Call let's meet up for dinner I want you to meet my mate" she called to him and he came to a stop and turned around to her.

"Mate," Will asked, Alana nodded at him

"Yes her name is Margot we met 6 months ago and I knew," she said

"Well I am happy for you Alana I really am I hope you are and I hope you have pups galore" he started walking away "it's your life and you can live but please don't ever contact me again Alana," he said and disappeared into the building.

_Hannigram_

Will opened the door and walked into the lecture hall he walked to the front and set his bag down on it.

There was a knock on the door he looked up and someone was at the door a guy with blonde hair "can I help you" Will ask the guy

"My name is Luke I am thinking about taking your class in the next couple of days," he said to him

"Ah okay," he said to him "I was wondering if I could sit in just for this afternoon and get a fill for it," he asked "ah yeah sure can I take your full name," he asked.

"Luke Lector," he said and held his hand out and they shook hands

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Lector," he said "the class will start in about half an hour if you like you can come back," he said

"Thanks, I just need to call my dad to let him know," he said and headed out of the door "thank you so much, Professor, this will help me a lot," he said and left.

Will sat down on the chair and leaned on it, he rubbed at his face and then Luke walked back in "I will see you a little bit later Professor" Luke smiled and left again.

_Hannigram_

"Thank you for taking the time to come to today's talk and I hope to see you all again after the weekend how you all have a good one" he smiled and started packing up his stuff.

"Um Professor" Luke walked up to the desk and then Will looked at him "yes what can I do for you" Luke licked his lips "I'm an Omega," he said to him

"Aaah" he stood up and moved around the other side of the desk and folded his arms he leaned against it.

"Your father is an Alpha and him doesn't like that idea right," he asked him

"It's not that" Luke fidgeted

"What could it possibly be," he asked him and stood up a little bit straighter

"I'm pregnant and that is what I am afraid off we don't believe in getting rid of any offspring," he said "and I told you because you're an Omega and I heard," he said and stopped he looked away

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it," he said to him "and I shouldn't of coming to you, you don't even know me," Luke said.

"No it's okay I have been telling people to come to me because I know what it is like so I am glad you talked to me, don't feel ashamed of yourself I am sure your father will be okay with it if he loves you I am sure he will be fine" Will explained to him.

"Thank you, Professor, for listening and your right I am going to tell him and hopefully it will be absolutely fine," he said and started walking to the doors again and left.

_Hannigram_

Will leaned and picked the phone up and he answered it "hello" came his gruff morning voice

"Jack it's 4 am," he said into the phone "what" he sat up "okay yeah I can come okay bye" he put the phone down.

_Hannigram_

"It's a female this time and she was 6 months pregnant", Jack said to Will as he walked in at the scene "bad one again" Beverly stated and folded her arms, "I think we have a profile now," Jack said to Will.

Will stepped forward and looked at the body she had something carved onto her wrist "is that a stag" Beverly said to him and looked at the wrist that Will was looking at.

"Yeah was that on the other victim," Will ask her and stood up straight

"No that is the first time, do you think this guy has a signature now," Jack asked Will, Will shook his head "no just something he likes, he likes stags," he said, "his doing on it his own his going stag".

_Hannigram_

Luke opened the door and walked into the huge house and put his bag on the bannister "I'm home, dinner smells nice dad" he said and walked into the kitchen.

A man stood at the counter he had blonde hair and he wore a waistcoat and tan trousers the same colour as the waistcoat

"Whats for dinner" the guy at the counter turned around and smiled

"Lamb chops get cleaned up and ready to eat," he said to him

"Sure dad" he smiled and left the room the guy turned back around to what he was doing

_Hannigram_

Luke opened the door and walked in he took his jacket off and placed it on the bed and he looked in the mirror there was a slight bulge in his stomach 'what am I going to do' he closed his eyes and put hs hand on his stomach.

'What the hell have I done'

Luke walked into the kitchen and walked and sat at the table the man from earlier, his dad put the plates down "enjoy Luke"

"Thanks, dad" he smiled and picked up the fork "dad," he said and looked at him

"Yes Luke" he answered he had a slight accent

"I need to tell you his because my professor said to do it because he reckons you would be okay with it," he said

"And how does a stranger know anything about me Luke," Hannibal Lector asked him and took a bite

"His an Omega just like me and it happened to him once," he said "you may have heard of him Will Graham"

Hannibal smiled "no I have not so what did you want to tell me, Luke," he asked him and ate again "your dinner is getting cold so you better hurry up and tell me what you are going to tell me," he asked.

Luke looked down and then back up to him "I'm pregnant" he said and looked back down at his dinner

"I see," Hannibal said and ate some more and didn't talk

"Arent you going, to say anything," he asked him, "I told you so dad," he asked him

"Fine if you are," he said "you're my son and I love you," he said "don't ever doubt my love for you," he said to him.

"I don't doubt it one bit I just thought with the stories you told me about our name I just didn't think you" he sighed and shook his head "I actually didn't know what you were going to say or how you were going to react," he said to him.

"East your dinner Luke," Hannibal said to him and continued eating again.

Luke went back to eating

_Hannigram_

"Omega murders are you actually let the papers know" Will asked Jack he stood opposite him

Jack nodded and leaned "it needed to be done there was two more this time as a pair found them in the park near the fountain displayed like animals," Jack said to him.

"Too some people, we are animals"

I know you failed the police force because they said you were too unstable I need you help Will I need you to help me catch this killer I need your mind" he said "you are the only unmated Omega I know" he said.

Will look right at him "what if I don't want to help you Jack" he asked the other man "what if I just don't give a shit" he asked.

"You and I know that is an awful" Jack's phone went off he took it from his pocket and answered "Crawford speaking," he said into it "yes I understand thank you" he hung up and then looked at Will.

"There's been another one hasn't there," he asked him and Jack gave a very sharp nod to him.

"Will you help me Will," he asked him again and stared at Will awaiting his answer

"Yes I will help you catch this Omega Killer" he answered him

Jack nodded "thank you".

T.B.C...


	2. Chapter 2

STAG

Chapter 2

Will open his eyes he was sweaty he had his head on his desk and he was asleep he looked at his watch "I fell asleep" he yawned and stood up

His mobile went off and then he went into his pocket and took it out to answer it "hello Jack" he said into the phone "okay yes just txt me the place and I will be there" he said to him.

Will ended the call and started getting dressed his mobile went off again and reached for it and looked at it and there was an address on the screen he finally got dressed and walked out of the room his dogs came up to him.

"Okay I'm going to feed you before I leave I promise" he walked into the kitchen and they followed him

_Hannigram_

Will moved under the police tape and walked up to the dead body "was there another carving on the body" Will asked and looked at Beverly "yes on the inside of his wrist" she said to him.

"I need to compare the bodies," he said to him "I need to see of it is the same Killer"," he asked him

Both Jack and Beverly looked at him "what do you mean" Jack asked, "it's exactly the same killer you an see it is" he said to Will.

"I don't think they are Jack there different, they looked different," Will said "so can we take the body back to the morgue" he asked again.

"Of course, let's go," he said and turned to someone "please get that body back to to morgue," Jack told them "sure".

_Hannigram_

Will walked into the morgue

"Here is the body's" they were laid side by side on the tables Will stood in front of them he looked each of them over and at their wrists

"What does it mean" asked Beverly "they didn't know each other only this two victims did" Beverly gesture the two previous dead bodies.

"Were start there if they knew each other were see where they were together last," Jack said "let's get to it people," he said.

Will looked at the bodies and closed his eyes the room went white he sniffed and looked at the first dead body the dead person sat up he looked at Will with dead eyes.

"Who did this to you," he asked the guy turned his head and looked at the person next to him.

The guy turned to face him again and pointed at Will

Will shook his head and took a step back he turned round there was a stag behind him it moved it's head down, Will blinked and the room was back to normal.

"Jack, Will they autopsy came back"

Both men looked at her she held a folder in her hand "The previous bodies had nothing missing from them but this one" she pointed to the one recently "pancreas is gone"

Will and Jack looked at him "why would the killer take the organs" Jack asked

_Hannigram_

Luke opened the door "I am so glad you could find the house" he let Will

Will held a bottle of wine in his hand "dad is in the kitchen sorting dinner out" he said and Will followed him "dad, Will is here" they walked into the kitchen, Hannibal turned round

"I bought wine" he held it out and Hannibal took it from him

"Lovely you have a brilliant taste" he held the bottle to Luke "go and put that in the cooler would you Luke and show Mr Graham to the drawing room," Hannibal told him.

"Sure dad this way Mr Graham" Will followed him

"So I never asked you how you are getting on in my classes" Will asked him and sat down

Luke shut the cooler door and turned round to him "I am settling I have met a couple of friend being there it has been good for me" Luke said and sat down opposite him.

"I am glad to hear that I like to hear good feedback for my classes," Will said and placed his hands on his knees, Luke watched him "sir are you single," he asked him, Will looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I um don't think that's something that needs to be brought up in conversation," he said to him

Hannibal walked in the room "I have some amuse bouche" he had a small plate and walked up to them and placed it on the table in front of Will and Luke.

"Have I walked into an awkward situation, Luke" Hannibal looked at him "I hope you haven't made out guest uncomfortable," he asked him, "I would hate for Will not to come back" he smiled and sat down in the third seat.

"No," Will said "it is all fine he just asked me something about an upcoming lesson that is all" he leaned forward and took an item from the tray and bit into it "this is lovely," he said and licked his lips "what is it," he asked.

"Liver patte with stripes of smoked tuna and Salmon," he said to Will and took one for himself and ate it.

Will leaned back

"I am so glad you accepted my son in your classes I thnk it would be good for him, he has been around nothing but Alpha's all his life it would be a new outlook for him and I hope he gains an insight into a life of an Omega" Hannibal said and took another bite of the food on the plate.

"That is quite all right I am glad I could help Omega's through what they are bound to go through with what they are," Will said.

A timer went off

"If your excuse me, Luke could you help me," he asked and looked at him

"Yeah sure" Luke stood up and followed Hannibal out of the room

Will looked around the room and stood up he walked to a bookshelf and looked at the books he tilted his head and looked at them.

'Psychology books" he took a step back and walked to the chair and sat down the door opened and Hannibal walked back in "Will dinner is ready if would followed me and I will get you settle and I will open that bottle of wine that you bought yes," he asked.

Will nodded and followed the other man out and into the kitchen "please take a seat and I will be with you soon excuse me William" he left the kitchen again.

Luke was sat in the chair "I am sorry about asking that Mr Graham I just" he gave a small shrug

"That is okay Luke," Will said, Hannibal came back into the room and held two glasses and walked he sat down

"Here you Will" he handed him the glass "thank you"

"Okay, so I hope you enjoy the meal dig in" he smiled "I had hoped you weren't a vegetarian Will," he said, Will shook his head "no I'm not," he said and took a bite "hm," he said and ate.

"Glad you like it" he smiled

T.B.C...

I am not quire sure which direction this is going to go in so I hope you continue to read

Thank You


	3. Chapter 3

STAG

Chapter 3

Will stand in front of the class "I expect a 2,000-word essay on my next by the end of this week, that will give you 5 days" he said to the class

"I hope you get some learning experience from the essay you are going to be writing," he said "you may leave," he told them.

The students started packing up their things

Luke got up from his seat "hey Luke you wanna come for a drink" one of the guys said to him

"No I'm good I will see you tomorrow," he said to him

"Suit yourself see ya later" they left him on his own and he carried on packing his things up and placed the bag over his shoulder and walked down he walked to Will

"Professor Graham," he said

Will look up at him "what can I do for you Luke" he asked him and shut the book he was looking at and placed it on his desk

"I'm glad you made it to dinner again last night," he said to him and placed his hands into hs pockets

Will smile at him "what can I say your dad is a great cook" he said to him "do you have to be home" he asked him.

Luke shook his head

"Just if you need any help or if your struggling you know you can ask me right," he asked him

Luke nodded "of course thanks, Prof I have to go now I'll see you in class" Luke left Will on his own in the now empty room.

_Hannigram_

Jack sat behind his desk he had a folder on his hand there was a knock on the door he then looked up from what he was doing.

"Come in"

The door opened and Beverly came in "Jack the tox screen finally came back from the last body" she said and held a piece of paper in her

"Okay tell me what they found," he asked

"There were no drugs in the system nothing they were healthy it only showed Folic acid," she said "it was in all the bodies," she said.

Jack leaned back in his chair and stopped his fingers "thanks, Beverly" he said

Beverly nodded and left the room again

Jack sat forward and rubbed at his face he reached for the phone and picked it up he dialled a number on the kept pad and put the receiver to his ear.

"Will it's Jack Crawford sorry I couldn't get a hold of you but I need you to come in and see me it is regarding the Deceased Omega's thanks".

_Hannigram_

Will open the door to his house "Dr Leclor" he said

"Please I told you Will to call me Hannibal" Hannibal stated and smiled he held a small bag "I bought you lunch, Luke said you were unable to make lunch today at ours so I thought I would bring it with me" he smiled.

"How did you know where I live," he asked him

"Well at dinner the other day we were talking about my house and then we got on the subject of where you live and you told me Wolf Trap and there is no other house around for miles maybe it was just a calculated guess" he explained to him.

"Oh, well come in," he said and let him in "sorry it's a bit of a mess, my neighbour takes the dogs of my hands when I get swamped with college work," he said and allowed him further into the house there were papers and books everywhere.

"That is quite alright," he said and smiled

Hannibal set the bag on the table and started getting containers out "I hope you like egg salad, I would have made it ham but I am out and I didn't manage to get to the shops, and Luke is not around at the moment" he said.

"That's alright I love egg" he smiled and they both sat down

They started eating "so William it is making me wonder why you are unmated", he asked him "if that is not too personal to ask," he said to him

Will swallow the egg that was in his mouth "I had some bad experiences and just decided to stay as I was I am much happier that way" he said to him.

"What about you," he asked him and raised an eyebrow "if it's too much of a personal question," he asked

Hannibal smiled "I never mated Luke's mum was a fling and it ended as soon as it even started once he was born she didn't want to know her family only had Alpha's to Beta's she was a Beta herself she wasn't too happy having an Omega son" explained Hannibal.

"I don't know how someone could treat their pup that way I mean there flesh and blood all that time being pregnant with the child and just giving up like that" he shook his head.

"The world is a cruel place Will there is not many people can do to change the way others think," he said and ate some food from his bowl.

Will look down at what he was eating and then looked at Hannibal he licked his lips 'if I wasn't on any suppresses would he be interested in me, of course not I am too damaged for any Alpha now'

Will eat some more food "this is delicous I wish I had taken you up on your offer for dinner again" he said

"There is still time Will I would be happy to have you and so would Luke for that matter," he said.

"I might" he stood up and walked to a cupboard and opened the door and took a bottle of pills out and opened it and then swallowed them with some water.

Hannibal watched him "don't they make you feel drowsy," he asked Will, Will then turned to face him.

Will put the pill bottle back

Will shake his head "no they used to when I started with them but not any more"

Hannibal got up and walked towards him and stood slightly behind him.

Will froze

Hannibal looked him up and down "Will" he began to say

"Yes"

"I need to leave now I have some errands to get done," he said and took a step back "I hope to see you for dinner in the next couple of days" he packed his bits back into the bag.

"Yeah sure, look forward to it Hannibal tell Luke i said hi", he said to him but didn't turn round.

"Bye Will" there was a sound of the door losing, Will hung his head

"Bloody Alpha's"

_Hannigram_

Hannibal shut the door

"Dad is that you" Luke walked down the stairs and followed Hannibal into the kitchen.

"Dad" he walked up to him

"You should not have bought an Omega into our house, Luke," Hannibal said to him

"Huh," he asked

Hannibal turned round his eyes were red "what did you do" asked Luke and he took a step back from him.

"You should not have bought an Omega into this house," he said "now you've caused all sorts of feeling," he said to him.

"You went to see Will" Luke asked him.

"I have to go out Luke I will see you in a couple of hours, "Hannibal said

"But you just got back," he said to him

"I will see you later Luke" he left him alone in the kitchen

Luke turned round there was a smirk on his face

T.B.C...


	4. Chapter 4

STAG

Chapter 4

Will opened the pill bottle and swallowed some tablets there was a knock on the door, he put the bottle down and walked.

The door opened and Jack stood on the other side "there has been another murder, get dressed and I will meet you in the car" he said to him.

"Okay" Will shut the door and turned round he walked and put the pill bottle back in the cupboard

Jack sat in the car he had a phone in his hand and he was typing on it

The door to Will's opened and said man walked up he walked up and go to the other side of Jack.

"Where was the body found Jack" Will ask him

"Near the campus" Will looked at him "the other side of where you teach, still no pattern yet," Jack said and started up the engine.

"Take me to it then," he said

_Hannigram_

Beverly turned round as Jack and Will came over to her

"Will, Jack here he is" she turned round, a guy was strung up against the tree stomach cut open and a foetus in the dead guys arms

"How old is this one" Jack asked her

"I'm guessing around 17-18 possible won't know until I get him to the morgue," Beverly said to him

Will look at the dead body of the Omega 'this is an offering, this time, I want to woo you' he turned around and looked at Jack "An offering" he said "this child is being offered" he said to Jack.

"An offering to who exactly," he asked him "why would someone do this" Jack said

Will shrugged "I don't know Jack," he said and turned "I will be in the car when you have finished," he said to him and walked back to the car.

Jack turned back to the body

Will opened the door and sat down in the car he looked back over at the body they were still looking at the dead body

_Hannigram_

Will walk and knocked on the door he waited and then the door opened Hannibal stood the other side

"Will glad you could make it again" he let him

"I bought you some more wine" he held the bottle and Hannibal took it from him "the same as last time because you seemed to like it then," he told him.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Hannibal told him and they walked into the kitchen

"Won't Luke be joining us today," Will asked him

"Ah no he is having what do you call it a study date," Hannibal told him and flipped the meat that was in the pan

"Ah, it might be for the assignment I set them a couple of days ago" Will informed him "it was quite a detailed one I might add but they have all got to learn right," he asked him.

"True Will" he smiled and turned round to him "please make yourself comfortable", he told him and gestured to the table.

"Thanks" he walked and sat down in the chair he had occupied before

Hannibal took some plates out and placed them down

Will look around the room "it is really a nice place you have here" he said to him

"Thank you Will it was given to me from ancestors and once day Luke will live in this house with his family," Hannibal said to him.

"I couldn't live in such a huge house if it is just me," Will said to him "too many rooms" Will fold his arms

"I would sell this place if I didn't want Luke to live here," Hannibal said to him "and if he is going to be a parent now he is going to need somewhere", he said.

"Dinner is ready" Hannibal turned round and held to plates

"That was fast I didn't even hear you serve" he smiled at him and Hannibal put the plate in front of him.

"Quick with my hands," he said and picked up the knife and fork "Bon appetite," Hannibal said and took the first bite

Will eat some more of the food on his plate "so" Will said "your a psychiatric" he said to him and ate some more

"Yes that is my profession" he answered him "do you know someone who is in need of one," he asked him and took a bite of the fish on his plate

"Yes I do actually," he said

_Hannigram_

Jack shook Hannibal's hand "thank you for coming to see me Doctor Lector," he said to him and their hands separated.

"I would love to help you with your investigation," he said to him "it has always been a passion of mine to help the FBI with a profile" he smiled at him and sat in the chair opposite Jack.

Will sat in another chair

"Well all your paperwork came back okay so here you go" he handed him a file and Hannibal took it from him and then opened it

Hannibal lifted up a piece of paper and had another look at another photo that was underneath that one

"I see there Isn't much of a pattern as I can see but this last one" he came to the most recent murder "an offering of some sort" Hannibal looked up at Jack, the foetus is being offered to any passer-bys," he said and handed the folder back to Jack.

Will rubbed at his eyes 'what the fuck is happening to me I feel' he licked his lips

"Jack I just need to be excused me" Will stood up

"Everything okay Will," Jack asked him

"I'm fine" he walked and opened the door and left

Will walked along he suddenly placed his hand on the wall and looked down he closed his eyes he had started sweating

"Will are you okay" came a voice from behind him, he turned round and looked at the person behind him

"Beverly yeah I'm fine I was just heading to the toilet" he wiped his forehead of sweat

"Will are you going into heat," she asked him

"I can't be," he said and wiped his forehead of sweat again "I am on anti suppressants I can't be," he said to her

"How many do you take a day," she asked him and felt his forehead, he took something out of his pocket and handed it to her

She read the label "three daily, that's more than meant to be, Will come with me we have to get you out of here before an alpha comes" she took his arm and dragged him.

The toilet door shut "this is the woman's" he said and looked round

Beverly gave him a blank look "yes you are in the ladies" he told him

Beverly looks at the pill bottle again "Will the doctor prescribed these" she asked held the bottle up to him

"Yes he did," he said and leaned against the sink, "I needed them for anything happening," he said

"Answer me this Will, do you take them whenever you feel something happening," she asked him.

Will wipe his face "yes, I can't go into heat I will be in physical pain otherwise, I can't" he said and looked at her "it's pure pain" he said

"What happening to you Will," she asked him, "no ones knows the real story is that because you don't want people," she asked him.

Will wiped his face again and then turned round he turned the tap on and put water on his face "I say so, I can't relive it" he said

"Have you thought about seeing someone about it," she asked him and handed him the tablets "another doctor a second opinion," she said

Will shook his head "no I will be fine thank you for helping me Beverly" he said to her and put the pill container back in his pocket "would you tell Jack I had an emergency" he said to her, Beverly nodded and left the toilets.

Will stood up straight and looked in the mirror

T.B.C... 


	5. Chapter 5

STAG

Chapter 5

"Professor Graham" came a voice "professor Graham are you okay" Luke waved his hand in front of his face.

"Sorry what" Will give a shake of the head

"Everyone has left, professor" Luke said and gestured to the room

"Is everything professor," Luke asked him and took a step back

"Yes I'm fine," he said and stood up "it's getting late" Will picked up his jacket and put it on "can I can you a cab," Will ask him.

Luke shook his head "I'm fine thanks" he said "I will see you professor" he left

Will finished getting ready to leave.

_Hannigram_

Hannibal sat at the desk in his office fingers steepled there was a knock on the door "come in" he said and turned his head to the door.

The door opened and Will walked in

"Your late for your appointment Will," he said.

"I fell asleep in class" he informed him and rubbed his temples he placed his bag and jacket on the sofa.

Hannibal gave it a quick glance and looked away back at Will

Will lean against Hannibal's desk "I keep falling asleep I'm getting hot and bothered all the time as well".

"Don't you need to go to your doctors," Hannibal said to him

"You are a doctor correct" Will asked and turned to look at him

"Will I can not prescribe you anything," Hannibal said

"These aren't working" Will put the pill bottle down on the desk "I need something that is going to work," he said.

Hannibal picked the bottle and read it "how many of these do you take a day" Hannibal asked him.

"3 as it states," he said and didn't look right at hm

"Will," he said and held it out to him and then Will took the pill bottle back

"Will," Hannibal said to him "look at me Wil," he asked him

Hannibal lifted Will's chin with his finger he leaned forward and kissed him

Will's eyes closed and melted into the kiss "Will" their lips parted.

"I would like to have more than a professional relationship with you Will," Hannibal said to him

"I" Will lick his lips "have to go" he placed his hands on Hannibal's chest and pulled away.

Will grab his stuff and left

Will opened the car door and got in he wiped his sweaty forehead 'good for nothing Alpha's...I have always said there all the same...Hannibal'.

_Hannigram_

Luke opened the door "dad" he said and Hannibal walked in

"Everything okay," Luke asked him and Hannibal walked up the stairs "I will take that as no then" he shut the door.

Hannibal turned the shower on and tested the temperature and he stripped and got in, he put his head back and closed his eyes.

"It's drawing nearer every time"

_Hannigram_

The dogs came round Will's feet "I got you some leftovers I promised didn't I" he asked him and he shut the door behind him.

Will held a blue bag

Will walk to the side and emptied the contents of the bag "I have some beef bones, lamb bones...don't go nuts" he told them.

Will take a huge pan out and set in on the stove he boiled some water and placed all the bones in it.

"Won't is long let me take a quick shower" he left them.

Will stand under the spray of shower he opened his eyes his hand moved down over his abdomen 'why am I wet'

Will move his hand behind himself he licked his lips 'bloody hell' he moved as he inserted fingers inside of himself.

"Oh" he moved them 'I haven't had to do this in so long' he moaned and moved his fingers "oh god"

Will brace his other hand against the wall "ahh" he moved his arm faster

"Oh god H" he cried out "yes" he came all over himself and the wall

Tears fell down his face 'I thought I was passed this'

_Hannigram_

Hannibal wrapped the towel round his waist he stepped out of the bathroom

There was a knock on the door "dad I am going out with a couple of Omega's from class" came Luke's voice from the other side of it.

"Okay I was just about to pop out for dinner with Dr Chilton," he said

"Okay I will see you later," Luke said

Hannibal picked up a shirt and put it on he done up the buttons and picked up the waistcoat he was in front of the mirror.

_Hannigram_

Will's mobile rung he was on his stomach half uncovered his hand reached and grabbed the phone.

"Hello" he brought it to his ear "Jack" he sat up and rubbed at his face.

"Okay I will be there" he got out on shaky legs nd stood up straight

_Hannigram_

The body of the Omega was curled in a ball and the body was fully clothed, "It doesn't look anything like the others" Beverly stated and sighed.

A car came to a stop and the doors opened and both Will and Jack got out, "What do we have" Jack walked closer

"Male, 19-25 guessing, killed somewhere between 8-9 last night," Beverly said, Will walked up and looked at the body he closed his eyes

"Who found him," Jack asked

"A couple of students at the local school poor kids were traumatised," she said and sighed.

The dead man uncurled and sat up he looked at Will his mouth was sewed shut

Will took a step back and blinked

The body was back to normal

"There was a struggle" Will stated and turned to Jack "he was surprised from behind when attacked" he stated

"Is it the same killer Will," he asked Will

"Yes it was the same Killer I am sure an organ is missing," Will said "Jack is it okay if I leave I have things to do," he asked him

Jack nodded "thank you Will for coming with me again Will" he thanked him and gave a slight nod

There was a crowd of people at the front stood a woman with long red hair she had a camera in her hand  
_Hannigram_

Jack opened the folder there was a knock on the door he looked up "come in" Jack said

The door opened and Beverly walked in "Have the autopsy back" she said and held a piece of paper in her hand

"Well," Jack asked and set the folder he had in his hand down on the desk and looked back at her waiting for an answer.

"His tongue was missing," she said to him "Jack what do you think this killer is doing with the organs," she asked him

"Truthfully I think his eating them"

_Hannigram_

Hannibal poured some wine into the glass and he sat down

Luke sat opposite him

"Luke you have been telling me how your lesson is going," he asked him

"Sorry...it's been good" Luke ate some meat on his plate "are you asking me because you care or are you asking because of my Omega professor," he asked him.

Hannibal ate

"It is isn't it I can't believe this," he said and stood up "you have not changed at all still never about me, and I came back from Lituania for this should have stayed there" he stormed out of the room.

Hannibal didn't react to Luke leaving and continue eating

T.B.C... 


	6. Chapter 6

STAG

Chapter 6

Will stand under the shower his head was under the spray of water

He moved his hands and wiped the water from his face he then reached and turned the shower off.

'Hannibal'" he put his hand on his chest over where his heart is and closed his eyes 'My Omega is calling it's alpha' he sighed "his my alpha".

_Hannigram_

Hannibal put his jacket on he looked in the mirror and gave himself a small smirk.

He walked and opened the door and he then walked into a different area and then shut the door behind him.

Hannibal walked and sat behind his desk he opened a book he looked at the names that were written down.

He came to the name Will and tapped it with his index finger

There was a knock on the door suddenly

Hannibal smiled "come in please" he called to the person on the other side of the door.

The door opened and Will stepped in "Hannibal" he said

Hannibal suddenly growled and got up the chair that he was sitting in fell back as he stalked towards Will.

"I have been waiting a long time for you Will Graham," he said

"Yes Alpha" Will answered, Hannibal grabbed a hold of him and kissed him roughly "hm" one of them moaned.

Will moaned Hannibal wrapped his arm around Will's waist "I need you to take me" Will asked him.

"I will take you over and over again until you can't remember your own name" he kissed him.

Hannibal pushed him against the desk and leaned down and captured his lips with his again.

Will grip a hold of his jacket and they both removed it from Hannibal, he then put his nose at Will's throat.

Will opened up the waistcoat and then they removed that off as well and then moved to Hannibal's shirt next.

Hannibal took his shirt of himself

"I think you're a bit overdressed my little Omega," he said to him

Will moved from under him and took his jacket off and started on his own shirt

Hannibal licked his lips "I could eat you all up" he told him as he looked him from head to toe.

Will finished undressing

Hannibal grabbed him he moved a hand and moved it to his bum "your leaking" he whispered into Will's ear.

"Only for you Alpha" he spread his legs and Hannibal got in between his spread legs.

They started kissing and Hannibal moved his fingers into Will's wet passage

"Oh" Will give a long drawn out moan "g-g-g-god it has been too long" Will cry out as Hannibal nipped at his neck.

Hannibal positioned himself at Will's slick entrance, "Do you want me Will" he asked him, Will sobbed.

"Just do it," he asked

Hannibal's eyes glowed red as he thrust up into Will's body

Will, cried out and he arched his back he wrapped both legs around Hannibal's hips "Hannibal please".

"Anything for you, my dear Will" he started moving he gripped Will's hips and moved faster "oh god" Will still, had his back arched.

Hannibal closed his eyes "yessss"

_Hannigram_

Jack picked up the folder and opened it to have a look

"I know how you're all connected now" Jack placed the folder down on the desk and put a hand over hs eyes.

There was a knock on the door

"Come in"

Beverly walked in "Jack did you received the same fax that I did" she asked

"We have to tread carefully with this"

_Hannigram_

Will sleep on the sofa Hannibal walked over and covered him up

Hannibal walked up to his desk and sat behind it, he watched Will sleep 'your bound to me now Will Graham' he leaned back in the chair.

_Hannigram_

Luke looked at the piece of paper in his hand and then looked up at the house that he was in front off he put the paper in his pocket.

He walked to the house and knocked on the door

The door opened after a while

A little girl stood opposite him "hi" she looked up at him

Luke smiled "Hi are either of your parents here," he asked her "your mother or your father, or any adult that is around".

"My daddy" she answered

"Cool could I speak to him," he asked

"Sure I will get him for you" she disappeared back int the house and a minute later some man came out he looked at him.

"Can I help, Lucifer," he said to him

"It's been a while, Adam, 6 months," he said

The man looked at his extended stomach "you can't be here Luke, my wife will be home any minute" he told him.

Luke put his hand on his stomach he bit his bottom lip "this is your child Adam" he informed him

"Sorry Luke that is your child I want nothing to do with it, I don't know how you found me, don't come here again" he shut the door in his face.

Luke had tears in his eyes "I still love you" he whispered he turned and started walking away wiping tears from his eyes.

_Hannigram_

Will sat up and yawned he looked around the now empty room

"Hannibal" he called and got up on shaky legs 'Jesus I stink' he picked up his jacket and put it on himself.

Will walked and opened the door

Hannibal appeared from another room "Will you are awake, everything okay" he asked him.

Will nodded "Hannibal, you have to understand I am not" he began speaking and sighed he stopped talking.

"Do you regret it," he asked Will

"No, not for a second I am just, the last Alpha I" he shut his eyes "I can still feel him" Well explained.

Hannibal walked up to him "I hope" he placed both hands on Will's arms "that you will feel safe with me," Hannibal asked.

"Of course" Hannibal kissed Will both set's of eyes closed "please allow me to cook dinner for you Will".

Will closed his eyes and nodded

_Hannigram_

Luke opened the door and walked in "hello" he said and shut the door behind him.

"Luke" Hannibal walked along the hall and came to a stop n front of him

"I'm sorry for what I said" he licked his lips " know how you have done so much for me," Luke said.

"And" luke sighed "I went to see the father of my child," Luke said

"And what happened"

Luke cried "he didn't want to know, I just thought" he looked away "I was so wrong", Hannibal hugged him.

"I will look after you Luke it is my job as a father to protect you," Hannibal said, Luke closed his eyes.

"All 4 of us will be a family" Luke took a step away from him.

"Four," he asked him with a raised eyebrow.

WIill walked out of the kitchen "hello Luke"

T.B.C...


	7. Chapter 7

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Chapter 7

Will was on his side in the bed the door opened and Hannibal walked in "are you awake Will" he asked and pulled the curtains.

"Hm" Will groaned and moved onto his back and stretched "what time is it," he asked him

"7.30 am" came Hannibal's answer and placed both hands on his hips "don't you have a class today," he asked.

Will stretched and then sat up "yes I do in half an hour" he uncovered and sat at the side of the bed.

"Well you better get ready I will have breakfast waiting" he left the room again

Will yawned and stretched yet again he of out of the bed completely he groaned from getting up so fast.

Hannibal walked in "your getting up already" he set a tray down

"I overslept," Will said "I'm going to rush if I don't leave now" he stood up to hs full height "where are my pants," he asked.

"Still in my office I'm afraid" Hannibal gripped a hold of Will's arm "Will"

Will at him "I will see you later Hannibal" Will got dressed and eventually left.

_Hannigram_

"Sorry, I'm late" Will walked into the room he walked to his desk without looking up at all he sat down.

"You're more than late" came Jack's voice.

Will look up "where are my students" Will asked hm

"I sent them home" Jack moved away from the desks and walked over to Will

"You don't have the authority to do that Jack," he told him and folded his arms in front of himself.

"I got a fax from a doctor I have been waiting for it for quite a while and it came" Jack informed him "all the victims have something in common".

Will stood up

"They had the same psychiatrist" Jack stated

"If that is the case go get this doctor arrested and then I can be left"

Jack started sniffing the air "Will you smell different" Jack stated "you smell like an Alpha what have you done Will" he asked him.

"I and Hannibal bonded he is my mate, his my Alpha" Will inform him

"No Will" Jack grabbed a hold of his arms

"Get off me," Will said "only my Alpha gets to touch me" Wil stated

"You have made a mistake Will, you told me I have to arrest the psychiatrist" he let him go "I have to issue an arrest warrant for Hannibal Lector".

_Hannigram_

"Hannibal" Will run up the stairs "where are you" he called for hm again and rushed into his office.

"Will," Hannibal asked and looked up from what he was doing, he was sat behind his desk

"Jack came to see me at my class today and he let all my students go" he stated "he has found a connection how all the victims," Will said.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow "and that made you come in here like a bat out of hell" Hannibal asked him.

"His issued an arrest warrant for you," Will said "why did he say that Hannibal you didn't know them all did you," he asked.

There was a slam from downstairs

Hannibal stood up "Will" Will turned to him "whatever happens Will" the door burst open and Jack came in with FBI agents.

"Hannibal Lector you are under arrest for Stag murders," he said

"No what are you doing," Will said

"Hold him" he commanded the agents to grab a hold of Will as well as Hannibal

"Don't touch him" Hannibal growled

Two agents tied Hannibal's wrists together he was then put on his knees with his hands behind his back.

Jack walked up to Hannibal "once everything is put together and we test your food" he walked and stood by Will "I really am sorry Will"

Will watched Hannibal being taken away

_Hannigram_

"This is ridiculous your not a cannibalistic killer" Luke stated

Hannibal had his hands chained to the table in the small room with another chair opposite which Luke was sitting in an a two-way mirror.

"Luke calm down" Will placed his hands on Luke's shoulders "once the FBI have checked everything he can come home okay" Will explained.

"Your right" Luke leaned forward "just because you were there Doctor," Luke said "why aren't you doing anything," he asked him.

"The truth will set me free Luke all those Omega's had their own problems" Hannibal stated.

Will look at his hands "Will" he looked up at Hannibal

"I need to leave" Will stood up "let's go"

_Hannigram_

Jack put the evidence bag on the table "the meat from Lector's freezer" he told Beverly and gestured to the bag.

"Hannibal lLector a serial killer" she shook her head

"He left no DNA, no mistakes all we have is that he was their Doctor and he was treating them for depression".

"This all seems complicated," Beverly said and stood up and then picked the evidence bag up from the table "this shouldn't take long"

Jack nodded

_Hannigram_

Hannibal tapped the table top with his fingers "hello Jack" he leaned back and the chains clinked with the movement.

"We got the results back," Jack said and folded his arms "it was pig," he told him

Hannibal gave a small smile "will I be able to go home to my son and mate" he asked him.

Jacks stood up from the seat "I will get you for this I know it's you, you have the medical know how to pull it off".

"I'm sorry Jack that you feel that way," Hannibal told him "I can recommend a good Psychiatrist she was mine once".

Jack walked to the door and knocked on it, it then opened "call his Omega to come pick him up" he left

Hannibal smirked

_Hannigram_

Will hugged Hannibal he closed his eyes "are you okay" he asked the older male

"I'm even better now" he rubbed his wrist "I really don't know why he would think all that I haven't really done anything," he told him.

"Hannibal I need you" Will whispered

Hannibal put his hand on Will's face "all in due time my Will" he kissed him and Will's eyes closed.

"I need to shower I smell like the prison" Hannibal let Will go "allow me to do you in all the most pleasurable ways possible".

Will nodded

_Hannigram_

Luke sat down at a coffee table "I heard your father got arrested for those murders" a guy walked up to him.

All false" Luke stood up

"So they say it still doesn't mean anything," the guy said, "none of use Omega's are safe with your father around".

Luke held up his phone

"What the hell are you doing," he asked Luke

"Taking a photo" there was a click as he pressed a button "so if anything happens to me I know who it was" he walked away.

_Hannigram_

Will was fast asleep in the bed, Hannibal got out and got himself dressed slowly because he was still watching Will.

He finished getting dressed and left the room

_Hannigram_

The Bentley drove along the road, it eventually came to a stop by some large gates

The car door opened and Hannibal got out of the car he walked and unlocked the padlock and then opened the gates.

Hannibal then got back in he car and drove it

T.B.C...


	8. Chapter 8

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Chapter 8

Hannibal unlocked the door and went into the building, he then shut the door behind him, there were tables and chairs overturned and strewn all around the room there were some broken windows.

He walked to another door and opened it and walked in and turned the light on, the door shut behind him, a guy was tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Sorry, I'm late I got detained" Hannibal took off his suit Jack and placed it on a clean chair and walked back over to him.

"Hmmm" the guy struggled with his bonds

Hannibal rolled his shirt sleeves up "the FBI arrested me because they think I am a murderer" he tutted and walked over to a box and opened it, the guys eyes widened Hannibal picked up a knife he lifted the guys head up.

"I don't like rude people".

_Hannigram_

Alana stood by the door "Will" she said, Will looked up and over to the door "you mated then" he asked him.

Will shut the folder that was in front of him "yes I am" he informed her he stood up from his chair and stepped away from his desk he picked up his coat and put it on.

"Is it anyone I know," she asked him

"I don't think you do, he is a doctor" he picked up his satchel "goodbye Alana," he said to her he walked to the door

"What happened to you Will you've changed," she said to him

"Life" came his answer

"Will I came to pick you up" Hannibal took a step back from the door where he had suddenly appeared

"Hannibal you scared me" Will wiped his forehead he looked at Alana and then back at Hannibal who was still standing by the door "Alana this is Hannibal Lector he is my Alpha, Hannibal this Alana Bloom an old acquaintance".

"A pleasure to meet you, Alana," he said to her "are you and old friends of Will's," Hannibal asked her he wiped lint off his overcoat.

"Yes"

"Well I and Will would be happy to have to have you and your mate over ours for dinner some night," he said to her.

"Um" Alana's eyes shifted from Will and then back to Hannibal "that would be lovely Mr Lector" she smiled "I will ask Margot" she then looked at Will "please text me your address Will" she left them

Will gave a sharp nod

Hannibal placed his hands on Will's arms and kissed him on the lips, Will's eyes closed slowly.

Will place his hands on Hannibal's chest and pushed him away from him "not here Hannibal" he moved backwards away from him.

"You are right dear Will let's get home I have dinner almost ready for us," he told him and walked out of the room, Will followed him.

_Hannigram_

"Hannibal" Will groaned, Hannibal kissed his neck and then moved his mouth down to his chest "Hannibal oh god" Will moaned again and closed his eyes.

"Will" Hannibal sat up "look at me Will," he said, Will opened his eyes and they looked at each other.

"Gorgeous," Hannibal said to Will "I want you to know everything about me William," he said, "everything in my head and more" he interlaced their fingers.

"Fuck" Will cry out as Hannibal started moving slowly "d-don't go slow" Will, gave a gasp, he opened his eyes and moaned again.

"Anything" Hannibal thrust

_Hannigram_

Luke cut up some meat "I'm glad you could meet me" the guy from before sat opposite him.

"Why did you," Luke asked him

"To apologise," he told him "I shouldn't have shouted my mouth off," he said "the names Clark" he held his hand out towards Luke, Luke shook it.

Luke ate some more then looked back at Clark.

"So," Clark said and leant forward "are you mated" he looked down at Luke's stomach and then folded his arms on the table top.

"No I'm not, the father was a married man" he shrugged "it was a moment of weakness on my part" Luke put his fork down "what about you," he asked Clark.

Clark shrugged "not really interested never have been," he said "I may seem weird to people but then again that is just me" he explained to him.

Luke looked down at his plate

_Hannigram_

Will was laying in bed his eyes were closed, there was a sound of hooves, the door opened and a stag walked into the room.

The animal stopped at the end of the bed

Will's eyes opened and he sat up, he got off the bed and walked to the Stag and placed his hand on its nose.-

"What do you want with me," he asked "I am no one special," he said and moved his hand off and closed his eyes.

The Stag stomped it's front hoof and it grunted and stepped back it began to back away from Will.

Will woke up he was sweating he looked at the clock on the wall it read 1.38am he uncovered, got out of the bed he walked out of the room.

Will walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door and took out a bottle of water and shut the fridge door and turned round.

He jumped "jeez Luke you made me jump," he told

Luke stood by the doorway "sorry Will" he said but continued to stand there "I couldn't sleep" he put his hand on his stomach.

"Just sit relax for a bite," Will, told him and moved the chair and gestured to it, Luke walked over and sat down.

Will sit down in another chair at the table he drunk from the bottle of water that he had got out of the fridge door.

"Everything okay," Will asked

"As can be I guess" Luke gave a little shrug "I feel horrible my feet ache like a bitch," he said "sorry and I'm constantly swearing like a sailor"

Will take another swig of water from the bottle "when I was pregnant" Will said, Luke looked up at him "I never told ant one this" he licked his lips.

"A backache always had a headache" Will shook his head "near the end I was always in bed" Will shaked his head.

"What happened to the baby," Luke asked

"You better get to bed Luke" Will stood up and put his hand on Luke's shoulder "night" Will started walking towards the door.

Luke stood up "why won't you talk about the baby what happened to it," he asked "people would understand you more if you just told them what happened to you" his words got angrier.

"It's none of the people's business what happened to my child" Will stated "and I would be a lot happier if people butted out of my life go to bed," he told him.

"Fuck you" Luke spat at him "your just Hannibal's fuck buddy I don't have to answer to you," Luke told him "and once I have this baby I'm out of here".

Hannibal stood behind Will "what's going on" he out his hands on Will's shoulders "why is there so much shouting going o at this time of night" he asked.

"Nothing Luke just got a little angry his tired" Wil said to him and turned to Hannibal

"I can't speak for myself thank you" he snapped at him

"That is enough Luke I will not have you talking about your mother like that"

Luke whipped his head round to look at Hannibal "what did you just say" Luke asked Hannibal "my mother" he asked.

"You heard me right I wasn't sure at first but now I am Will is your mother, he gave birth to you then gave you up" Hannibal moved his hand to touch Will.

Will, moved out of the way of Hanibal's hands "I need to leave" he left the kitchen

Luke looked at the door "my mother"

T.B.C...

.


	9. Chapter 9

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Chapter 9

"What do you mean his my mother" Luke asked and looked right at Hannibal "my mom left that's what you told me years ago when I could first understand," he told him.

"That is what I needed to tell you," Hannibal said "listen to me" he took a hold of Luke's arms "your mother now lives in this house," Hannibal said "first you need to talk to Will please," he asked him.

Luke looked away from him

"I will go and get Will and we will talk about this together okay" Hannibal then left luke on his own.

Hannibal opened the door and stood by it "Will" he said, Will was sat on the bed staring into space "Will" Hannibal repeated.

Will looked up at him

"How long have you known about this," he asked him "how long have you know about my son" Will stood up "15 years," he asked him "a whole 15".

Hannibal shook his head "only 3 months it was after we met" he told him "I saw the eyes it was the eyes" he walked up and placed his hand on Will's cheek"please come down and give him an explanation".

Will looked at him "okay"

_Hannigram_

Luke looked up when Hannibal and Will walked into the kitchen "can I make anyone a drink" Hannibal asked.

Both Luke and Will have a shake of the head "okay" Hannibal sat down

Luke looked at Hannibal and then at Will "okay then explain" he asked Will

Will looked down at his hands "I'm the age you are now" Will started "I was taking a class in forencics at the time and I always kept to myself" Will stated.

"I didn't get bullied for being smarter but there were occasional bullies here and there" Will continue to look down at his hands.

"I had a professor his name was, I suppose it doesn't matter what his name is anyway, we got really close and one thing led to another and I ended up a pregnant unmated Omega" he explained.

"The thing was I couldn't prove anything his word against mine, and all the students said I was always flirting with him and I was a dirty low life Omega" Will shake his head and out the palm of his hands flat on the table.

"So I dropped out of school bought my baby to full term and then" Will stop talking "you" he looked at Luke "his parents took you away from me and I never saw you again".

Luke bit his bottom lip "did you ever look for me didn't you even think about me at all" he asked him.

"Every single day but his parents saw fit that I never found you," Will said "and I never did" he looked at Hannibal "now you both know my story what about yours".

Hannibal leaned back in his seat "it was 18 years ago me and my partner at the time just moved here" he told both Luke and Will "we had settled and decided to have a child".

"She was an infertile Beta it was never going to happen," Hannibal said "me and her weren't actually in love not as much as we thought were and she left me" he looked at Luke.

"That's when I decided to adopt you" Hannibal stated "because I had a really good confession I could have you"

Luke stood up "If I found my real dad could I," he asked and looked at Will

"I don't know where he is" Will told him "and even if I did I don't think he'd be interested for I know he could have a family," Will said to him "I'm sorry".

"I want to find him write his name down "I can do it myself" Luke stated

"I suppose I can't stop you," Will said

Luke nodded "thank you," he said and stood up "I'm going to bed I'm tired," he said "I will see you in the morning" he left

"Will" Hannibal stated and Will looked at him "do you th" he began

"I will sleep in the spare room tonight" he walked to the entranceway "good night, Hannibal".

_Hannigram_

"Morning Will" Beverly walked in as Will let her in "thanks for coming here Beverly," he said to her as they walked into the kitchen.

Beverly put the case down on the table "sure Will" the dogs all crowded round them

"Heel" Will told them "go for a run," he told them the dogs and they run out of the kitchen.

"What did you want me for exactly," she asked him

"I need you to take my DNA sample and compare it to these" Will handed him a small bag with a toothbrush in it.

Beverly raised an eyebrow "I think I may have found my child"

_Hannigram_

Luke looked at the piece of paper with the name and address on he walked and knocked on the door and waited, the door then opened.

"Can I help you" the man had light hair and blue eyes

"Yes I'm looking for Michael Wright," Luke asked him and put the paper in his pocket

"That's me" Michael smiled "what can I do for you young man" he leaned against the frame

"My name is Lucifer Lector I am the son of Will Graham," he told him, "he said you knew him 15 years ago" he explained.

"I guess you better come in"

_Hannigram_

Hannibal sat behind his desk looking over some paperwork the door opened and Jack walked in, Hannibal stood up "what can I do for you agent Crawford" he asked the other man.

"Doctor Lector" he stepped further into the room "I have come in regards to a recent murder," he told him.

"Oh well what does that have to do with me, if I need to get my lawyer again I would be happy to get her back here" he explained.

Jack put a photo down on the table "you were careless this time doctor" he told him

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at the phone that he had put down "another victim poor fellow" he said and looked at Jack.

"Another one of your patients as well" Jack informed him

"By all accounts he came to see you recently,y" Jack said "and now as many of your patients have ended up dead".

"I'm sorry for the loss of these fine young people but I don't know how I can help anything that happens after they leave my office I can't control," Hannibal said.

Jack stepped closer to him "I will find something to pin on you if it's the last thing I do" he stepped back from him.

"Have a good day agent Crawford," he told him and Jack left

Hannibal walked and sat down behind his desk and stepped his fingers he gave a small sigh

_Hannigram_

"I don't see what I can help you with I haven't seen Will Graham in 15 years," he told him "when he told me he was pregnant I had my career and couldn't have a child messing that up," he told Luke.

"My life didn't and still does not involve kids" Luke narrowed his eyes and stood up

"When Will explained about what happened I thought half of what he said was to just get me on the subject" he stood up "your also going to have a grandchild thank you for talking with me Mr. Wright" he walked away and out of the house.

Luke walked and then came to a stop "oh god" he put his hand on his stomach "I feel" he groaned.

"Are you okay" a guy walked up to him "are you, okay mate, is it the baby"

Luke groaned "I" he looked, "I think my baby's coming I need help please," he asked the guy "oh god".

"It's okay I'll call an ambulance you're going to be okay," he said to him and took out his phone

Luke kept his hands on his stomach "it's going to be okay I promise"

T.B.C...


	10. Chapter 10

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Chapter 10

"My name is Hannibal Lector my son was just admitted" Hannibal stood by the desk he leaned on it.

The nurse looked up at him "I have him here, it would be the right side the 6th room" she smiled at him.

"Thank you" he left and followed her directions he came to the door and opened it, Luke was sitting up in the bed the guy that helped him was sitting in the chair by the side of the bed.

Luke looked up "dad you made it," he said to him

"Of course, I did" he looked at the guy that was in the chair "can I help you at all," he asked him the guy looked up at him.

"Hi" the guy smiled "my name is James I helped Luke," he told him

"You're an Alpha," Hannibal said to him and stepped forward a little bit.

"Dad really I'm in labour and that is what you focus on," Luke said "dad did you call Will," he asked him and started fiddling with his medical bracelet.

"Yes"

Luke nodded

"Well I better be going" James stood up, Luke smiled at him

"Good to meet you, sir," James said to Hannibal and then left the room

Hannibal sat down "how long have you been like this," he asked Luke

"Not long" he answered and folded his arms over his chest "I've been here just over an hour this child still will not budge" he explained.

The door opened and Will walked in "I got help up at work" he took another chair and sat down the other side of the bed.

_Hannigram_

Beverly walked into the room "I have the autopsy results of the last victim" she handed it to Jack "do you need me for anything else" he asked Jack.

Jack looked at the file she had given him "no it's fine thanks" she left

'No drugs another pregnant Om, wait this one was not pregnant what's different this time what connects it' he rubbed at his temples.

Jack picked up another folder and opened it there was a picture of Hannibal in it 'what am I missing how is this connected'.

The picture of Hannibal stared up at him

_Hannigram_

Will's mobile rung he took it out of his pocket and the looked at who was calling him "I just need to take this" he said and walked out of the room and shut the door behind himself as he walked out.

Luke sneezed

"Bless you," Hannibal said to him and looked at the clock on the wall above Luke's bed been here for the 3rd hour".

"You know you doN't have to stay here," Luke said, Will walked in and sat back down on the chair "either of you I will be okay on my own," he told them.

"We want to be here" he gave him a small smile "it is my grandchild after all," he said to him

Luke looked at him "you got the results" he asked him and Will nodded "cool" he smiled and looked at the window.

Hannibal yawned "I'm going for a small walk won't be long" he patted Luke on the foot and left the room.

Will looked away from Luke "I wish things would have gone differently between us" Will said "I wish Ia had done things differently back then I just hope you don't do what I did" Will explained to him.

"I will have my parents right," Luke said "oh" he groaned "that was another oh" he cried out.

"It's okay" Will took a hold of his hand "it will be over before you know it just a little longer".

Luke nodded

The door opened a couple of minutes later and Hannibal walked back in "everything okay" he asked Luke.

"I'm feeling so tired," Luke said and smiled "feels like I have been here more than 6 hours," he told him and yawned he closed his eyes.

"Luke," Will said, Luke looked at him "yes" he gave another yawn

"Do you need anything," he asked him, Luke shook his head at him "well I need coffee" smiled Will and he stood and then left the room.

_Hannigram_absolutely

"I adore her" Luke held the little swaddled baby in his arms "I'm so glad I went through with it" he gave a yawn.

"You did good what are you going to name her," Will asked him, Luke looked down at the baby in his arms.

"I dont even know does that make me a bad parent" Luke asked him and Will gave a shake of the head.

"Of course, not any ideas" Will asked him and handed Luke a glass of water.

"I dont know"

Hannibal leaned forward "it will come to you Luke I'm sure it will," he told him "but, for now, I think you should rest" he stood up and Luke gave her over to Hannibal.

"Thanks" Luke yawned and laid down he then closed his eyes and sighed "night dad, mum," he said.

Will's eyes widened and he looked up at Luke and then smiled "night Luke"

_Hannigram_

Hannibal opened the door and shut it he walked up to the man who was tied up in the chair he picked up a knife "I'm sorry" he said to him "I'll make it as quick as possible".

The blonde looked at him "it will be over before you know it"

_Hannigram_

"Will" Will looked up at the voice

Jack was stood by the open doorway "I heard that your son has arrived on the scene" Jack said to him.

"What do you want Jack I thought we were done after you accused my Alpha of being a cannibilistic killer" Will stood up from his chair.

"He is connected to the victims he was a doctor a surgeon," Jack said "are you so ignorant to ignore all of it" Jack gave a sigh.

"What was the point of this exactly," Will asked him and stood up

"I need you to look at some crime scene photos just a quick look," he asked and held a folder in his hand "take them home and habe a look".

Jack put it down on his desk, turned round and left

Will looked at the folder and sat down he picked it up and opened it he looked at the pictures 'a Stag on the wrist why the wrist' Will closed his eyes.

"You've been disrespecting me you have been rude and I will not stand for it, you are an Omega and I am an Alpha" Will's eyes opened.

Will closed the folder and clenched his fist onto the desk 'is it my Alpha" he shook his head 'No Jack is just getting to me' he stood up grabbed the folder and jacket he left.

_Hannigram_

Hannibal place the meat on the centre of the plate and picked up the small saucepan and poured it over the meant "beautiful".

Will walked into the kitchen "is that dinner" Will put his bag and coat on the chair and yawned.

"Yes almost ready sit," Hannibal told him and kissed Will

Will left

Hannibal went to pick up the plate and then saw the folder by his bag he opened it and looked at the photos he looked at the door where Will had disappeared.

_Hannigram_

A car pulled up and came to a stop the door opened and Jack got out of it, he walked to Hannibal's car and kneeled by it.

Jack scraped something from the tire and then stood up again he walked to his car looked up at the house and got into his car

Jack drove off.

T.B.C...


	11. Chapter 11

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Chapter 11

"Robyn" Luke held the little baby in his arms " couldn't think of anything else," he said to Clark, Luke was sitting in the hospital bed.

"She is gorgeous," Clark said to him "you must be so happy," he told him

"Best thing I have ever done" he yawned

"Do you want me to leave," Clark asked him and Luke shook his head "no please stay I need someone different to talk to" he smiled at him.

"I feel privileged", Clark said "so has her father been in contact with you," he asked him

"No I didn't think he would be and I am not holding out for him to turn up" Luke gave a shrug of the shoulders.

Clark nodded

There was a knock on the door they both looked up

"What are you doing here" Luke smiled, James stood at the door he had a balloon in his hand.

"I got you a unisex balloon," he told him and walked up he then stopped and looked at Clark "oh um am I disturbing you," he asked.

"No, no fine James you didn't have to come," Luke said to him

"Nonsense I wanted to see how you feel" he looked at Robyn

"Tired but thanks" Luke answered him

"Your feel better" James looked at Clark "I'm sorry I never got to introduce myself I'm James" he introduced himself.

"Clark, so you helped Luke," Clark said to him "thanks by the way," he told him

"Just what anyone else would have done" James smiled he looked at his watch "well I have to pick up my dog," he said.

"Take care Luke," he said, Luke nodded and James left

Clark looked at Luke

_Hannigram_

"I and Will are both glad you could come to dinner" Alana sat with both Will and Hannibal at the dinner table with another woman.

Will set the napkins down on his lap "so Margot, Alana tells me that you own a farm" Will said to her he picked up his fork and speared a piece of asparagus and took a bite out of it.

The woman looked at him "yes it did belong to my father and then my brother" Margot Verger informed them "my brother was in a terrible accident and was unable to carry on so it fell to me".

Hannibal smiled "I think I met your brother once before" he stated "Mason was it," he asked her.

Margot nodded

Alana looked at Hannibal "you have a son do you not" she asked him

"Luke has just had his pup so his still in the hospital" Hannibal said "He is hoping to go back on his suppressants" Hannibal took a bite out of his dinner.

"Will," Alana said, Will looked at her "have you had anyone drop out of your classes," she asked.

"No" came his answer "the semester is nearly over with," Will said, "so it will be a nice break for everyone".

Margot ate some more "this is absolutely lovely what is it" she asked him and picked up her wine glass and took a sip of it.

"Lambs hearts" Hannibal answered "stuffed with sausage meat, apricots and herbs" he took a sip of his wine "I am glad you are enjoying it" Hannibal smiled.

_Hannigram_

"Hm" Hannibal moved onto his side, Will was asleep next to him, Hannibal moved his hand down Will's cheek.

Will's eyes opened slowly "what are you doing," he asked him and licked his lips

"Thinking" he moved and kissed him "go back to sleep," Hannibal told him "I'm going to get myself a glass of water" he kissed him again and got out of the bed he picked up the jumper and put it on.

"Okay" Will's eyes closed again and Hannibal left

_Hannigram_

Jack looked over his glasses as there was a knock on hs office door "come in" the door opened and Beverly walked in.

"What do you have for me," he asked her and took his glasses off his face

"The dirt sample that you gave me," she said, "it is from an abandoned concert hall," she said, "near Wolf trap," she said to him.

"Wolf trap" Jack stated and Beverly nodded "leave it with me thanks," he said to her.

Beverly handed over the folder to him and left him on his own, the door shut.

_Hannigram_

Luke sat down at the table "I am so tired" he said to him "I have hardly slept" he rubbed his face "dad can you watch her while I sleep" Luke asked.

"Sleep when the baby sleeps," Hannibal told him "just this once," he said

"Thanks" Luke left them

Hannibal looked at Robyn "hello my little lamb" he said to her "welcome to the world" Will walked into the room and watched him.

"I never thought I would see the day Hannibal Lector," he said to him and leaned on the door frame.

Hannibal put Robyn down and turned to Will "I thought you were getting stuff" said Hannibal

"I did"

_Hannigram_

"We don't want to make any more mistakes" stated Jack him and some FBI stood outside the hall "we will tread carefully here" he nodded to the lead agent.

"On my count" Jack held the gun "3, 2, 1" they broke the door down and all filed in

Jack moved the torch around to look at the area "got you"

_Hannigram_

"H-H-Hannibal" Will moaned he was on the bed on his back, Hannibal hovered over him, Will placed his hands on Hannibal's arms.

Hannibal moaned "Will," he said and breathed "did you take your pills," he asked him

Will cried out as Hannibal moved "I always will take them" Will have a small smile "it's not something I am going to forget" he said to him "now stop talking" Will gave a cry.

Hannibal closed his eyes.

_Hannigram_

Luke moved to his side he looked at the crib, Robyn was fast asleep, he moved to his back and stared up at the ceiling.

'I can do this I can raise a child on my own, I can do it' Robyn started crying

"Oh," Luke got out of the bed and walked to the crib and took her out "It's okay go back to sleep" he rocked her slowly from side to side.

_Hannigram_

There was a knock on the door

Hannibal walked down the stairs he walked and unlocked the door and opened it "Jack" he took a step back "it's a bit late" he said to him.

"I am here to arrest you" Jack walked int the house "it would be a lot quieter if you come with me," Jack said the FBI agents walked in.

They made Hannibal go to his knees and cuffed him

"What's happening down here" Will walked down the stairs "Jack what are you doing here" Will looked at the agents "Hannibal," Will said "let go of him now" he looked at Jack.

"It's okay Will," Hannibal told him "I will be out again," he said "I'll call my lawyers," he said.

Jack smiled "not, this time, Doctor Lector get him up," he said

The two agents either side of Hannibal lifted him up onto his feet

"Let's go," he said and they walked to leave

"Hannibal" Will stated

T.B.C...


	12. Chapter 12

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Chapter 12

A couple of months later

The guard patted Will down "do not step close to the glass, don't hand hand the inmate any item sharp or otherwise".

Will gave a nod, the electric door buzzed and opened, Wil stepped through the door and then it shut behind him.

Will walked further in

Hannibal had a book in his hand, he looked up "Will" he said, he placed the book down and stood up his hair was cut short and he wore a white jumpsuit.

"Hello Dr Lector" Will said

"Ah so no Hannibal then" he gave a tut "I will have to start all over again oh well" he looked him up and down "how are you Will how are Luke and Robyn," Hannibal asked.

"Luke is upset but can you blame him" Will answered "after your trial" Will began "he got hit with all the stuff you cam imagine because of you," he said "he has gotten the worst of this," he said to him.

"I will never forgive you," Will said and turned to walk out he banged on the door "I would like to leave" he called out, the door opened.

"You will" Hannibal stated

Will left

_Hannigram_

"How'd it go," Luke asked Will got into the car "did he say anything," Luke asked, Will shook his head.

"He didn't really say much, didn't explain anything to me" Will placed both hands on the steering wheel.

Luke looked at the building "let's go"

_Hannigram_

Jack picked up the newspaper on the front of it was a headline 'Hannibal the Cannibal' he placed it down on his desk in front of himself.

There was a knock on the door "come in" he looked up

The door opened

"Ah Dr Chilton what can I do for you," Jack asked and placed a file folder over the paper "t has been what 3 months since I last saw," he said to him.

"At Hannibal Lector's trial" Frederick Chilton stated "which I had a hell of a time at" he sat himself down.

Jack shook his head at him "what exactly was the point of this visit" he asked.

"Is will Graham still seeing Dr Lector," he asked

"Will is mated to him as you know he will need to visit him on a regular basis" Jack stated "I am one of the reasons he is involved with Lector," he told him

Frederick shook his head "I would like to talk to Mr Graham" he told him "I would like to pick his brain" he stated.

"Will may not agree to this but I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask" Jack stood up he walked over to a filing cabinet and opened one of the draws he took out a folder and walked over and handed him the file over.

"Thank you, Agent Crawford"

_Hannigram_

Hannibal spooned up some of the food and ate it, he looked up "ah Frederick how nice to see you again" he looked up.

Chilton stepped forward

"Are you not going to say anything," Hannibal asked "I do rather feel like a side show," he said to him.

"So now people probably see you as one," Chilton said to him "your have to get used to it".

"I am getting to become Will Graham's doctor" Chilton stated "I am going to pick his brain," he said "you really do have a poker face" Chilton stated.

"No wonder you got away with it for so long how many years was it," he said "okay you don't want to tell me," Chilton said.

"I have to go" Chilton walked and knocked don the door "I do enjoy our chats, Hannibal, honestly" the door opened and he left.

_Hannigram_

Will rushed into the bathroom he gripped a hold of the sink he threw up and looked into the mirror he had circles under his eyes.

"Will are you okay" Luke was stood in the doorway "this has to be the 3rd evening", Luke said, "I think you should visit him," Luke asked hm.

Will shook his head "I will not visit Hannibal" he said "I went on suppressants once I can do it again" Will told him.

"Okay," Luke said "I'm going to bed I will see you in the morning" he left him on his own

Will looked in the mirror again and then threw up

_Hannigram_

There was a knock on the door

Will got up and started walking and opened the door "Will" Alana stood on the doorstep

"Come in Alana" he let her in and shut the door

"Can I get you something to drink," Will asked her and opened the fridge door and took out a bottle of water and he then opened it and took a sip.

"No I am okay," Alana said to him "how are you Will," she asked him

"Fine"

"Just fine" Alana asked she sat herself down at the table and leaned forward on the table "before you met Hannibal Lector you were fine," she said "and now you're saying your fine" Alana stated.

Will took another swig of his water "and your point" he asked

"You can't be fine you mated to an Alpha who turned out to be a serial killer," she said "so answer me again"

Will turned around to her "what do you want me to say exactly" Will asked her "do you want me to say that I let myself get too involved again like before with Michael that my heart is connected with a serial killer".

"Well there you go now you know," Will said

"Will"

"Please leave Alana I can cope I will be fine I have Luke," he said to her.

"Hannibal Lector's son," she asked

"My son my little boy the child me and Michael produced when I was 15" Will stated "now I am a grandparent as well" Will stated.

"Now Hannibal is behind bars and now the trials over me and Luke will be packing and leaving Will told her "it's for the best there are eyes everywhere here now" Will told her.

"What about your heat's," she asked

"Suppressants I have been on them before and I can go on them again" Will placed the bottle down on the side.

"Okay," Alana stood up and walked over to Will "when are you leaving," she asked and folded her arms.

"In the next couple of days up to about a week"

"And I'm guessing you need to tell Hannibal that you are leaving," she said to him, Will nodded

_Hannigram_

"This is the last time I am going to be seeing you, Hannibal," Will said to him he stood at the glass, Hannibal was opposite on the other side.

"Is that so," Hannibal said to him he had his arms behind his head back

Will walked up to the glass he put his hand on it "goodbye Hannibal" he turned round, Hannibal watched him.

Will walked out of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane he put one hand on his stomach and walked away.

T.B.C...


	13. Chapter 13

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Chapter 13

3 Years after Hannibal's Conviction

The phone on the bedside started ringing and then the phone carried on for a short amount of time and then it stopped.

Then came a knock on the door "Will are you awake" came Luke's voice from the other side of the door, there was no answer from the lump under the covers of the bed.

"Will"

"Leave him be Luke his tired" came another male's voice

The cover moved and Will sat up in bed he stretched and then looked at the clock on the wall 'I have to get up' he got out of bed, Will had a scar just below his belly.

Will got dressed and walked he opened te door, Luke was just about to go down the stairs

Luke stopped and turned round he had an extended stomach "I told Jay you were awake I am just about to put some food one for breakfast you in" Luke asked him.

"Sure just a quick one" they both walked down the stairs and into the kitchen

James looked up from his laptop "morning" he greeted Will, and Will gave a nod of the head, James went back to what he was doing on the laptop.

"Isn't Robyn here," Will asked

"She's at her dad's remember" Luke answered him "Will is everything okay," he asked and Will nodded he then took a seat.

"I am fine" he picked up the coffee and poured himself one, he looked at his watch then placed the cup down.

"Are you expecting something," Luke asked and then sat down after he set the plate down, Will gave a shake of the head and stood up.

"I'm late for class could you make sure Augustus is sorted out," Will asked Luke

"Sure" Will left them

"Everything okay," James asked looking at Luke

"How am I going to tell him Jay" he sighed "we've been close since Da, Hannibal ended up where he is," he said.

"He has Augustus" James held his hand "we have to move on or we'll always be in Hannibal Lector's shadow".

"Your right"

_Hannigram_

10 Months after Hannibal's Conviction

"Lector" a guy with dark skin tapped on the glass, Hannibal was laying on the bed arms behind his head.

"Thank you Barney" he got up and came to a sudden stop "Luke," he said, Luke walked and stood in front of him.

"Dad"

"You're looking very good Luke," Hannibal said "how is my granddaughter," he asked, "Will informed me that you moved".

"We did but changed our minds we just moved out of the house to somewhere else," Luke told him "it was better for all of us" Luke informed him.

"How is Will" Hannibal asked him "he hasn't come to see me for his heat's" he stated "he must be in agony".

Luke shook his head "his handling it" he looked around "it looks just like your office" Luke said to him "why".

Hannibal shrugged "let's just say it remind me of Will" he stepped forward "can you give a message to Will," he asked, "tell him I miss him".

Luke gave a small nod "this will be the last time I visit Hannibal" he turned and walked away

'We will see'

_Hannigram_

A month before Hannibal's conviction

"Professor" a student held her arm up into the air, Will stopped what he was doing "can I help you, Miss Sterling," he asked.

"If I was to separate from my Alpha how long can I survive without suppressants," she asked

"3-4 months without" he gave his answer

"What about with," she asked and wrote something in the notebook that was in front of her on the desk.

"2-3 years at the most it can stretch to 3 and a half"

Clarice nodded

_Hannigram_

Present Day

"Hello again Mr. Graham" the woman smiled

"Hi Nina is Gus ready," he asked her and he signed a piece of paper that was on the desk in front of him.

Nina nodded and called over, a little blonde haired boy with glasses ran up to Will and hugged his leg, Will picked him up "thanks again Nina" Will left.

"Daddy I'm hungry," he said "and sleepy" he yawned and rubbed both his eyes his glass moved up slightly from the rubbing.

"We'll be home soon okay" Will told him, Augustus nodded

_Hannigram_

"Will can I talk yo you" Luke walked into the room, Robyn followed after him, Will turned to look at him.

"Sure" he kissed Augustus and let him feed himself "what was it you wanted to talk about," he asked.

"Well James and I were talking, what with the baby on its way we" he licked his lips "we found a house just right for the four of us".

Will smiled "I'm so proud of you" he informed him "after everything that has happened to us and to you" he stated.

"Pop I, thanks" Luke hugged Will he closed his eyes "I am so lucky to have found you" Luke stated.

Will smiled "I and Augustus will miss you and it won't be the same without all of you with me," he said.

"I know"

_Hannigram_

"Just you and me now Gus" Will looked down at Augustus who was fast asleep "we are going to be okay I promise" he left the room and shut the door.

Will walked down and entered the kitchen he walked to the sink, the dogs followed him "okay I will feed you before I call it a night okay" he said to them.

He moved but then came to a sudden stop "I" he put his hand on his forehead 'my head feels light' he gave a groan "it's happening" he moved over to the table and sat down in the chair.

'It was only a matter of time, I should have expected it' he got up and walked back up the stairs and into his room, he sat himself on the bed and closed his eyes as another wave of pain hit him, 'I have only got at least another six months of this and then my time will be up' he gave a small groan and laid down on the bed still with his eyes closed, Will moved his arm over his eyes.

_Hannigram_

"Dr. Lector you have mail" the guard from last time walked in carrying some letters in his hand and a baton in the other one he opened the small slot of the glass jail and held them through, Hannibal walked over and took them from him.

"Thank you Barney" he walked over to his desk and sat down, Barney was still standing in the same place that he was when he handed over the mail to Hannibal, he watched as Hannibal opened the first letter.

"Oh it's from Hermione the publicist" he smiled and looked at the paper

'Don't react to this letter I don't want your lovely guard to be suspicious, I am a great admirer of your's Dr. I have read everything you achieved in the medical field and in the other great works, he has completed' Hannibal continued to read it.

'I have been very naughty Dr. I could not control my urges as much as I tried, I killed her, I will do it again thank you for your inspiration'.

Hannibal placed the letter down on his desk, he leaned back into the chair that he was sitting in 'A fan this is interesting I can't wait for another letter'.

_Hannigram_

Will placed the bowl of cereal in front of Augustus "eat up we have places to be today" Will told the little boy.

"Otay" Augustus picked up the spoon and placed it in the bowl of cereal, there was a sudden knock on the door.

Will got up "I will be back" he left the kitchen and walked to the front door and opened it "can I help you," he asked the man on the doorstep.

The guy smiled "oh I am sure you can Will Graham" he said and pushed his way in and slammed the door, he grabbed a hold of him.

"Get off" Will struggled "I'm going to call the police if you don't let fo of me," he said to him and kneed him.

The guy groaned and grabbed Will's ankle, he got up "I have a message from someone, don't you want it Mr. Graham" he got up and took out a knife out and grabbed Will again.

Augustus started crying from the kitchen

Will elbowed him and grabbed the knife he turned round and brought the knife up into the air and put it in the guys neck.

The man fell to the floor blood come from his mouth "who sent you" Will asked him he stared down at his hands "who" he cried and landed on his knees "I".

"Han, Hannibal Lector sent me" the guy's eyes closed

"Hannibal no," Will cried, he froze in the exact position "no"

T.B.C...


	14. Chapter 14

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Chapter 14

"Will can you hear me" Jack stood slightly behind Beverly, there was forensics in the hallway, Will was now sat on a chair "Will" Beverly shined a light in his eyes.

Beverly stood up "it's like he's in a trance Jack," she told him.

Augustus was sitting in Will's lap he had his head against his chest

"He might need to be admitted to the hospital," she said to him "until he snaps out of it" she turned back to Will "Will I need to take Augustus from you," she told him.

Augustus looked up at her and held his arms out she picked him up from Will's lap

_Hannigram_

Will had the covers up to his chin he was asleep the door opened and Luke walked in he walked and sat in the chair by the bed.

"Last time we were in a hospital was when you had Gus" he took a hold of Will's hand, "Jack said you were attacked at home and you defended yourself" Luke gave a sigh,

"Luke" came Will's voice, Luke looked up at him

"Here let me" he helped him to lean against the headboard

"Where's Gus," he asked and drunk some of the water that Luke had just handed him

"Jay's watching him for now" he informed him "he is okay, he's in safe hands" he took a hold of Will's hand "I am so glad your okay pops god I can't lose you as well" he cried.

Will placed his hand on Luke's head "I'm okay I didn't take training to be a push over" he told him.

Luke nodded

There was a knock on the door, they both looked over

"Come in" James walked in with Augustus "he wanted you" Augustus ran up to Will and got on the bed, James walked and stood behind Luke's chair.

"Hey Gus it's okay" Will smiled at him and hugged him "I'm okay I promise" he looked at Luke "did Jack find out who the guy was," Will asked.

"Ex-convict for hire they ran his name through the database he had a caravan and it had loads of pictures of you" James explained.

"Hannibal" Will stated

"What about him," Luke asked

"The man when I asked him who sent him he mentioned Hannibal" he clenched one fist in his lap.

"I don't think it could be him he can't get letters out without approval," Luke told him

Augustus looked up "who's that," he asked referring to Hannibal who's name was mentioned before hand.

"No one"

_Hannigram_

Jack walked up to the glass

"What a pleasant surprise" Hannibal stated "what can I do for you Agent Crawford" he moved his arm's behind his back.

"Will was attacked last night" Jack informed him

Hannibal's eyes flashed "what" he growled "who touched him" he stepped forward "I will kill him," he said.

"Lector calm down" Barney warned him

"I'm very sorry Barney, how is Will doing," Hannibal asked.

"He is fine he can stand up for himself," Jack said, "the attacker didn't survive the switchblade to his neck".

"Ahh" Hannibal smirked "very good Will" he got a look in his eyes

"Will said that the last thing the man said was that he was sent by you," Jack said "your name was mentioned before he died can you explain," he asked.

"Well I am famous," Hannibal said "he could have got my name from anywhere" he looked at Barney "I am sure Barney here can verify that my mail is checked before being sent out," he told him.

Jack looked at Barney "yes" Barney gave him an affirmative nod then Jack turned back to face Hannibal.

"Will is my mate why would I harm hm," he said "I could not harm him, but when you do find him I would like to meet him first" Hannibal stated.

"Goodbye Hannibal"

_Hannigram_

"What's your name" Will grabbed the guys lapels "who sent you here," he asked the man then started to cough.

"Hannibal Lector sent me" the guy's face morphed into a guy with blue-blackish skin, the eyes were pitched black with a little bit of white, they looked like you were looking into a cave with a small speck of light.

Will stumbled back "what" he stepped back a little the creature stepped forwards "this is what you're meant to be," it said and then turned to Hannibal.

"Will"

Will sat up in bed sweating he looked around the room that he was in he wiped his face and moved the cover of him and then got out of the hospital bed.

'I have got to get out of here' he walked over to his item on the bed he picked up the jeans and took something out of one of the pocket's.

The nurse at the desk outside was doing a crossword and she happened to look up at the right time and observed Will moving around the room.

She got up and walked to the door and opened it "Mr. Graham you should be asleep" he told him.

"I need to go home," he told her

"No, you need to get back into bed come on"

_Hannigram_

Hannibal opened the book and started reading it the doors opened and Barney walked in with another orderly he pressed some buttons on the keypad "please lean against the wall" he told him.

"You need to have the chains and mask over your mouth," he told him and they started chaining him up and sorted the mask out.

"May I ask what is going on" Hannibal stated

"You have a conjugal visit with your mate"

_Hannigram_

Will sat on the bed in the white room the door opened and they bought Hannibal in the room, they undid all the restraints "the door will be bolted with a security code and there is also two camera's" they left them alone.

"Will," Hannibal said "oh it has been a long time" he stepped forward, Will held his hand out as to stop him from moving some more.

"Hannibal I came here to talk to you," he said to hm "I am assuming Jack told you about what happened to me," he asked and Hannibal gave a small curt nod.

"He mentioned you, I thought I had left you behind but you had to come back into my life," Will said.

"Will"

Hannibal moved and grabbed him, Will relaxed into his arms as Hannibal pulled him closer, Will's eyes closed "I've got you my beautiful Omega".

Will moved his head to the side, Hannibal rubbed his nose into Will's extended neck "I have missed your smell, your skin everything about you" Will gave another groan.

"Three years Will" he stated

"This is not why I came here," Will said to hm "I need to tell you so much that has happened" he closed his eyes when Hannibal kissed his pulse point.

"You would tell me wouldn't you," Hannibal asked and moved his lips to Will's ear "if you found out who had hired that man to attack you".

Will opened his eyes and looked straight into his eyes "yes" he answered and then kissed him on the lips.

"There is something else I think you need to know, don't be angry," he asked.

"Why" Hannibal stated

"Because I hid him" Will stepped back from him "I had to he didn't deserve this life I bought him into" Will stated.

"What are you talking about"

"We have a son Hannibal"

T.B.C...


	15. Chapter 15

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Chapter 15

"Hannibal" Will stated "his name is Augustus he is three years old" Will explained to him

"Do you have a photo of him?" Hannibal asked he looked at him and then he let go of Will's arms and took a small step back.

"The orderlies have all my belongings with them" Will stated

"I would like a photo of my son to please Will," he asked him and Will nodded, Hannibal gripped a hold of Will "my life was taken from me through no thought of my own" he stated.

"Hannibal what are you trying to say to me" Will ask him, Hannibal kissed him and Will's eyes closed then Hannibal moved his mouth to Will's ear.

"All in good time dear Will," he told him in a whisper "just bear with me"

Will sighed

_Hannigram_

"I heard you visited Hannibal," Jack said to Will, Will looked up from what he was doing

"Yes I did my heat and the tablets were no longer working" Will informed him "and we all know what would happen if I didn't go to see him".

"I don't want you getting sucked in by him again Will"

"Jack what did you actually come here for becauseI know it wasn't just that," he asked him

"There's been a murder," Jack told him "I know what happened 3 years ago but this seems eerily familiar," he told him.

"Are those the notes" he looked at the folder that Jack had set out in front of him and Jack nodded.

"As there familiar I would like you just to look," he asked him "I'm not asking for anything else" he stated.

Will gave a shake his head "no I, I will look" he held his hand out, Jack smiled and handed it over to him.

"Thank you, Will"

_Hannigram_

Hannibal sat up from the bed "how do you feel now" he looked over his shoulder at Will "this was your 3rd and final one" Hannibal stated.

Will sat up "it;s all okay thank you, Hannibal," he said to him

"You are my mate I will do it all again" he moved back and got on the bed, he laid on his side and propped his head up with his hand.

"Will"

Will looked at him "surely you're not leaving again" he stated, Will laid back down "Will I would like Augustus to visit me" he asked, "I need to forge a bond with my son".

"Gus will not be stepping foot in the hospital anyway" he stated "I don't even like coming here" Wil stated "I'm sorry," he said.

"Very well" Hannibal got up from the bed and slowly got dressed

"As I said before I'm glad for this visit" he stated

"You got yourself into this," Will said "why didn't you keep your hobby quite why the displays" Will asked him and threw his clothes on "we would have been a proper family".

Hannibal stopped what he was doing

Then came the sound of the locks on the door

"Goodbye Will"

_Hannigram_

"Gus did you have a good time with your brother and niece," Will asked him and strapped him into the car seat Augustus nodded at him "good" he stood up and shut the door.

Will got into the driver's seat and placed both hands on the steering wheel he looked at Gus in the mirror 'if things were different if Gus came about in a different way' he shook his head.

"What's thinking about it going to do"

_Hannigram_

There was a knock on the door, Jack looked up, Will was stood in the doorway with Augustus in his arms.

"Will," he said and looked at Augustus "he looks so much like him" Will looked down at an asleep Augustus.

"His got his cheekbones" Will informed him "but that is not why I am here Jack," Will told him.

"Yes, right, of course, please you can put him on the sofa over here" Will moved over to it and set Augustus down and then Will walked over to sit in front of Jack.

"The crime scenes may be like Hannibal's even down to the organs," he said "this person is not a cannibal," he said.

"Right" Jack nodded

"Also, the marks on the tattoo are not there," he told him, Jack nodded "it's only a matter of time before he messes up".

"Okay" Will stood up "and thank you again Will" Will nodded he picked up Augustus and left Jack.

_Hannigram_

Hannibal dialled a number and placed the phone to his ear and waited, "ah yes hello it's Hannibal Lector" he stated into the phone.

"The favour that I said I would need to collect one day" he stated "well I need to call it n" he stated, "yes okay thank you".

Hannibal put the phone down

_Hannigram_

Dr Lector

'I am very unhappy at the moment the outcome of what I planned did not go according to plan very disappointing the man was good at his job I do not know what went wrong.

Oh well, trial and error bit I have more up my sleeve say hi to that gorgeous little boy of yours".

Hannibal screwed up the piece of paper "orderly"

_Hannigram_

"This is the 2nd letter" Hannibal was chained to the table in the interrogation room, Jack was sitting opposite him.

"And you're telling me this now" Jack calmly folded his arms "this letter does not tell us much," he told him.

"Will" Hannibal stated "and my son also it's as clear as day agent Crawford"

Jack leaned back "so what do you suggest," he asked

"Do you need a consultant it is my area of expertise" Hannibal stated "you get help and I can make sure that Will and Augustus are safe" he explained.

"Let me think about this" Jack stated and stood up "in the meantime I will get some agents to watch Will and Augustus".

"Thank you, Jack"

_Hannigram_

Will unlocked the door and opened it a guy stood on the doorstep "are you Mr. Hester" he held a small box in his hands and a clipboard in the other one "a parcel could you sign here please" he handed him the board.

Will signed his name "thank you" he shut the door and walked into the kitchen and set the box down and looked at it and at the clock.

"I will get back to you later" he moved away from the counter and left the room

"I'm coming back Gus" he called, the box was left on the counter for the next couple of hours.

_Hannigram_

"Okay Luke I will see you later" Will walked into the kitchen he had the phone to his ear he stopped "I forgot about you".

"Oh no I received a box but didn't open it hold on" he put the phone down "let me open it," he said.

He opened it with a knife and cut open the sellotape and removed the tissue paper inside was a gold band there was a tag attached to it.

'Will a gift for our future from H' Will suddenly smiled and took the ring and put it on his finger he then picked up the phone and put it back to his ear.

"I'll see you later Luke" he hung up

'Have we really got a future Hannibal'

T.B.C...


	16. Chapter 16

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Chapter 16

The door opened and Will walked into the room and over to the glass "I got your gift Hannibal" he told him.

"Gift," Hannibal asked him and Will held his hand up and showed him the ring

Hannibal looked at it "ah right yes good" he gave a nod of the head "I did not think you were coming back to see me Will".

"I wasn't going to but this made me change my mind" he put the hand back down

"I had a visit from Jack the other day" he informed Will and Will raised an eyebrow at him "about a Hannibal Lector copycat to say I was intrigued," he said.

"Jack seems to think the person knew me," he said "and I did not have many friends so inclined" he stated.

"How would you of known about that those circle of friends when they didn't know about you" Will asked him.

"I know a killer," Hannibal told him, Will rubbed the back of his neck "are you quite all right Will," he asked him and Will nodded.

"I am going to see if Chilton we allow you to see Gus" Will told him and Hannibal nodded

"I would like to meet him," Hannibal said and took a step back "see you soon Will," he said to him.

_Hannigram_

Will picked Augustus up "we have somewhere to go," he told him he grabbed a hold of his coat and got him ready to go out.

Augustus placed his thumb in his mouth and leaned against his chest, the phone rung "just as we are about to leave" he walked and picked it up "hello".

"I" his eyes widened he put it down "why don't people just leave me alone"

_Hannigram_

"Will it's been a couple of years" Chilton said to him "how have you been" he asked Will

"I had a child as you can see" he gestured to Augustus in his arms" Augustus stared at Chilton "is Hannibal ready" Will asked.

"Yes please follow me" they followed him "what are you hoping to happen to take him to see Hannibal".

"He wants to see Gus as you know I can't really stop," he said and they came to the door

"Your 15 minutes that is as I could do" Chilton nodded his head nad Barney opened the door and moved to the side.

Will walked in and the door shut and locked behind him, Hannibal stood up "Will this is Augustus" he asked and Will nodded, Hannibal walked up and put his hand on Augustus's head.

"He looks a lot like you Will," he said "he wears glasses," he asked Will nodded

Augustus opened his eyes he stared at Hannibal he blinked and looked at Will and then back at Hannibal.

"Gus this is Hannibal he is your daddy," he told him "say hi," he told him, Augustus straightened up.

"My daddy," he asked "where you been," he asked him

"Away" he held his hands out and looked at Will "can I," he asked, Augustus held his arms out to him and Hannibal took him.

"Hello Gus it's good to meet you at last," he said, Will put his hands on his waist, both Hannibal and Augustus sat down on the bed "you can join us Will," he told him, Will walked and sat down.

_Hannigram_

"Will," Hannibal said just as he and Augustus went to leave "Will I be seeing you both again," he asked him.

"I'm not sure yet," he said

"Okay" Hannibal nodded and the two of them left the door closed and locked behind him

_Hannigram_

"Will before you leave" Chilton walked up to them, Will came to a stop and turned to face him "I would like to have a word if I may".

"Yes Frederick" he answered him

"I would like to invite you to dinner if I could," Chilton asked him

"To talk about Hannibal," Will asked "because that would be all we would need to talk about," Will asked him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a more private dinner," he asked

Will shifted where he was standing "well um I," he said "I guess that would be nice thank you," he said.

Chilton nodded "7.30 would that be okay," he asked and Will nodded "good, good," he said "here is the address".

_Hannigram_

Jack put the folder through and Hannibal took it from him "thank you Jack" he walked over and sat down at the desk he opened the folder.

"How many days old," Hannibal asked him and spread out the photos on the desk

"Last night was estimated time of death," Jack told him "this has been the 3rd," he told him Hannibal picked up on of the photos.

"This one is like my 4th all the same organs are missing and the position of the body," he said "you're looking for another Dr," he told him and placed the photo down.

"There doesn't seem to be anything more significant I'm afraid" he put the stuff back into the folder and got up.

"Have you received any other letters in the mail?" Jack asked him and Hannibal shook his head he walked up and handed the folder back through.

"As long as Will is okay then there won't be" he walked over to his desk and sat down "good day, Agent Crawford".

_Hannigram_

Will shut the door he set Augustus down on the floor and he ran off, Will walked into the kitchen and walked over to the counter.

He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes there was a knock on the door 'I just got here" he shook his head and moved to the front door.

Will opened the door

Jack stood on the doorstep "evening Will may I come in" Jack asked him and Will let him in, he shut the door they walked into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Will asked him and turned round to him, Jack shook his head

"Here" Jack held the folder out "can you have a look at this crime scene and give me your views" Will sighed and took it from him.

"Can I keep them and look tomorrow?" he asked him and turned round to him, Jack shook his head.

"As long as they are returned" Will gave a nod

_Hannigram_

Chilton got up from his office chair and walked up and opened the door "come in sorry it's short notice" he let a man in.

"That is fine" the guy had an accent

"Please have a seat," he told him and they both sat down "due to one of our employees leaving I hope you're up for the job".

The guy smiled "I have the experience as you can see" he told Chilton and he nodded

"Okay," he said and looked at a piece of paper "Is there anything else you'd like to ask me," Chilton asked.

The guy shook his head

"Well Mr. Masaki welcome to Baltimore Hospital for the criminally insane," he said

"I must prefer my first name," he told him "Keichi will be fine"

T.B.C...


	17. Chapter 17

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Chapter 17

Frederick poured a generous amount of wine into the glass by Will "how do you like the wine" he asked him and set the bottle down on the table.

Will took another small sip of it "it's something I am not longer familiar with" Will stated and placed the glass down on the table.

Frederick leaned back in his seat "so Will how have you been" he asked him

"This isn't a therapy session is it," Will asked him

"No, it was a valid question about your well being" Frederick smiled

"I am absolutely fine Dr" he answered him and looked up as the waiter walked up he was holding two plates he then set them on the table.

"Enjoy your meals" he left them to it, Will looked down at his plate he had chicken with asparagus and a white wine sauce.

Will picked up a fork "so you purely invited me out to dinner so you could get into my pants" he picked up the piece of asparagus with his fork and took a bite out of it.

Frederick choked on the wine he was drinking "I um" he mumbled he placed his glass down on the table "Will we are in a respectable restaurant" he said to him.

"It is truly right" he ate some more "and it's not like I am refusing right" he placed the knife and fork down he picked up a napkin and wipe his mouth "outside of the heats it has been a very long time".

_Hannigram_

Hannibal held his hands out and Barney applied the chains to his wrists and then ankles

"I'm going to apply the mask now," he told him and Hannibal gave a small nod, Barney put the mask on and then they strapped him in.

"You have an extra 5 minutes," Barney said as they wheeled him out.

_Hannigram_

The door shut

Will stood up "hello again Hannibal," he said, Hannibal walked up and embraced him "I need to tell you something," Will said to him.

"It can wait" Hannibal kissed his neck, he undid Will's shirt and removed it from his body, he then kissed down and they moved Will onto the bed.

Will looked up at him "I really do need to tell you this" he told him and got up from the bed he just placed on he walked up to him and placed both his hands on Hannibal's arms.

"Will" Hannibal stated

"I" Will kissed him and pulled him closer "just get out of this place I want us to be a family now" he said into Hannibal's ear, "Get this off" he grabbed a hold of Hannibal's top half and they both undressed, Will moved one arm behind Hannibal's shoulder.

Hannibal kissed him and maneuvered them both to the bed he moved over Will and trailed his lips up Will's stomach until he reached of his nipples.

Will looked down at him, Hannibal sucked and then released it he then kissed his neck "are you wet for me Will" he said into his ear and sat up he straddled his leg and lifted his other legs onto his hip.

"I always will be Hannibal" he slid his hand up Hannibal's chest as he sat up, Hannibal then kissed Will again.

"Good" he lifted Will's hips and then settled him onto his cock, Will moved his head back "feel me inside of you".

"Yes oh god Hannibal" he cried out "don't just sit there hurry" he stated

"What if I want to make you wait" he moved them so Will was laying down with him over him "like I've waited three years to get you back into my arms" he whispered to him.

"I'm back now," he said "just" he moaned when Hannibal shifted "fuck I need it," he said

Hannibal leaned forward "of course" he started moving his hips, Will gave a moan "do you regret leaving" Will begin to move along with Hannibal's movements.

"Yes, everyday Hannibal" Will cried out "I'm almost there," he told him "just keep doing that right there" he cried out again as another thrust.

"All in good time Will"

_Hannigram_

"Seriously how can you watch that" an orderly sat in the camera room with Barney, both Will, and Hannibal were on the screen

"It's my job" Barney turned the page of the magazine he was ready as he leaned back in the chair "just like it's your job" he stated.

"But" he gave a shiver "How long until we put the monster back in its cage," he asked him and put his feet up on the table where the monitor's were situated.

"10 minutes"

_Hannigram_

Hannibal put his jumpsuit back on "I am glad you came back Will" he finished getting dressed "how is Augustus doing since I last saw him" he asked.

"He is fine Hannibal" Will moved onto his back, Hannibal moved and kissed him on the lips

"Have a safe trip home" he moved a curl from Will's eye "your hair is getting longer" he informed him and Will closed his eyes.

_Hannigram_

Will open the door with Augustus in his arms "let's get you settled for bed" he told him "It has been a long day" he walked up the stairs.

"You mell like daddy" Augustus whispered "I liked it," he said in a whisper

Will smiled "I do too"

_Hannigram_

Will was asleep in the bed he was on his back the covers were tangled between his legs

"Hmm" he cried out and sat up 'dream' he wiped at his forehead 'I should be used to that by now' he got off the bed and left the bedroom.

Will padded into the kitchen there was a noise from the other room, Will froze on the spot his eyes got wider 'not again why can't they just leave me the hell alone".

Someone suddenly came up behind him and covered his mouth with a gloved hand "Hannibal sent me" the muffled voice "he said don't do anything rash concerning Chilton" he told him.

Will's eyes widened

"Trust him for the plan to come together he doesn't want you to regret anything," the person said again "he also knows about the baby".

Will closed his eyes

The person let him go "I owe Hannibal Lector my life and I'm just repaying him" there was a noise and Will turned the person was gone.

"Shit"

_Hannigram_

Jack yawned he walked and opened a file drawer and put the pile of folders into it and then shut it he walked back to his desk and sat down on the chair behind the desk, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Jack stated and the door opened Beverly put her through the opening of the door without opening it "another body has been found," she told him.

"Okay thanks, I will be out with you in a minute" she left nodded and shut the door he got up

"All I need"

_Hannigram_

The man was hung up in the air his hands were attached to the alter there was no blood anywhere not even on the body, there were flowers scattered on the floor below his feet on the floor.

Beverly took photos on the body and the crime scene

"What do you think," Beverly asked him and turned to look at him with the camera still in her hands.

"This man was killed somewhere close by," Jack said and looked round then at the ground "there's been a car here I think our killer is getting sloppy," he said.

Beverly sighed "do we have a name for this killer," she asked him and shook his head at her

"I have no idea"

T.B.C...


	18. Chapter 18

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Chapter 18

Will placed his hands onto the kitchen counter 'fuck who the hell was that' he closed his eyes 'what the hell is Hannibal playing at'.

Will stand up straight and turned round he walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs he walked into Augustus's room and sat on the end of his bed.

'You don't deserve all this Gus your cursed being Hannibal Lector's son' he stroked Augustus's hair 'I think it is about time that we finally left'

_Hannigram_

The phone rung

Will picked it up "hello," he said into the receiver "Luke hi how are you" Will stated and leaned against the counter, Augustus was on the floor playing with Breaks.

"Just great oh me and Gus will be there soon bye" he put it down "Gus we are going out" Will walked and picked him up.

"Yaaaaay" Augustus cheered and clapped his hands

"We are going to visit Luke in hospital"

_Hannigram_

James sat by the hospital bed on the chair he was reading a magazine, there was a knock on the door Luke was in the hospital bed.

"Come in" the door opened and Will walked in with Augustus he had a hold of his hand "hey dad" Will smiled at Luke.

"You can take my seat" James stood up from the chair "I have to pick up Robyn from nursery" he leaned and kissed Luke's forehead "I won't be long" James left.

Will sat down

"The nurses have the baby," Luke told him "so, is everything okay," Luke asked and tilted his head "you look kind of pale".

Will shaked his head "no I am okay" he said "Gus give your brother a hug" Will told him

Augustus got of Will's lap and went up to Luke, Luke picked him up "you okay buddy" Luke asked hm and Augustus nodded "good" Luke sighed.

The door opened and the nurse walked in with a bundle in her arms "the baby is all fine" she looked at Will "oh hi Mr. Graham I may be three years but I never forget a face" she smiled.

"And this must be Augustus am I right," she asked

"Yes this is him" Will told her, he looked at the baby "is this," he asked

"Yes, do you want to hold her grandpa," the nurse asked "If that's okay with mum" she looked at Luke and he nodded, she handed the baby over.

"Her names Claudia" Luke informed Will as the nurse left the room, Will nodded and smiled

"She looked a lot like James that's for sure," Will told him "you must be proud," he said to him "too have a child with the one you love".

"Are you sure your okay Will?" asked Luke "have you seen Hannibal lately" Luke moved Augustus to the side of him, Will shook his head "good his not good for you".

'Your wrong Luke he is just what me and Augustus need'

_Hannigram_

Hannibal read a book the door to the room opened and Keichi walked in he was carrying a good tray in his hands he walked over and opened the tray hatch.

"So you're the famous Hannibal Lector" he stated, Hannibal stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"You're a new face" Hannibal the book down and got up from the bed "I wonder how long you are going to last" he smiled showing all of his teeth, Keichi put the tray through.

"Lunch"

Hannibal walked up to the tray and placed both hands onto it "thank you" he took it and took a step back and Keichi shut the hatch and left the room.

Keichi walked along the corridor

Hannibal placed the tray down on the desk 'oh how I miss my meals from home' he picked up the fork and speared a piece of meat and popped it into his mouth and closed his eyes and chewed.

_Hannigram_

Will picked up the coffee cup "thanks" he turned round and then someone bumped into him "oh I am sorry".

"Watch where you're going next time," the guy said to him and walked over to a group of some other guys.

Will shook his head and walked out of the cafe 'rude his the one who knocked into me' he walked to the car he stopped and then looked over the road.

A man with blue skin one huge antler stood on the other side it stared at him with pupilless eyes it's arm suddenly moved and pointed to Will.

Will dropped his cup on the floor and he blinked the man was gone.

_Hannigram_

"How are you Will," Alana asked and sat down at the table with him "you seemed kind of itchy on the phone to me is everything okay," she asked.

"It's just" Will run his fingers through his hair "I have been tired more lately" he sighed and shook his head "and I haven't been able to sleep either".

"Do you need me to prescribe you something I am technically still your doctor?" she told him and folded her arms and leaned forward in her chair.

"No it's fine Alana I just need someone to talk to if you're willing to," he asked "but if your schedule is full"

Alana shook her head "your a friend first Will"

_Hannigram_

Hannibal yawned he covered his mouth with his hand as he did "I apologise Jack" he held a folder in his other hand.

"Have you ever treated a patient by the name of Robert Preston that is his file" he indicated the folder Hannibal held, he looked down at it.

"I recall a name I do believe" he looked at the picture "yes I do" Hannibal stated " he had a possessive nature" he moved a piece of paper "he kept calling a friend".

Hannibal closed the file folder "is he the copycat" he asked him, Jack nodded "I warn you, Jack, he is very unstable".

"It will be fine" Jack took the folder "thank you again for your help" he walked to the door

Hannibal smiled

The light flickered

_Hannigram_

Will shut the door and stretched he walked up the stairs and into his room, he picked up a towel and then entered another room and turned on the shower.

The phone rung

Will stepped under the shower 'with Luke having Gus for the weekend I can catch up on some sleep' he lathered himself up and his hair and washed his body.

The shower washed away all the suds his arm reached for the towel and took a firm hold

The front door was wide open

The phone rung, Will walked up and picked it up "hello, yes I can accept thank you"

_Hannigram_

"Hello Will" Hannibal had the phone to his ear "you haven't come to visit lately, I got a visit from our uncle and he says hi" he licked his lips.

"Of course Will the plan has now been set in motion not long now," he said "see you on the other side Will" Hannibal stated.

"See you for our usual conjugal visit this week, okay bye" he put the phone down

_Hannigram_

Will stood in front of the open fridge he took out a bag of veg, a figure appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, he was covered head to toe in black, he walked up behind Will.

The figure raised an arm up and hit Will on the head, Will hit the floor

A trickle of blood came from Will's temple

T.B.C...


	19. Chapter 19

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Chapter 19

Blood slowly trickled down Will's face, he was tied to a chair ankles and feet attached to it by rope the door opened and a man walked in.

One side of the room on the wall were pictures of Hannibal and the other side of all Hannibal's victims and the copycat victims.

Will gave a groan he moved his head up and opened his eyes "why...where am I" he went to move his hands "who are you" he looked his eyes widened "you".

The man stepped forward "Nicholas Boyle" Will stated

"In the flesh," Nicholas said "I have Hannibal Lector's Omega bitch," he said to him "you remember me," he asked.

"One of Hannibal's patients, your sister was killed, she was murdered" Will stated, "you had a breakdown and sent to Hannibal".

"Yes I was a patient of the Stage or as the press liked to dub him the Chesapeake Ripper" Nicolas stated "did you know the second victim of Hannibal, my Omega" he stepped forward.

"Now I am going to kill Dr. Lector's Omega" he pulled a knife from his jeans "and I will display you so Agent Crawford can show the precious Doctor your corpse".

"No, stop Hannibal's murders have nothing to do with me just let me go," Will asked "I have a son please" Will pleaded with him he struggled.

"No can do Mr. Graham" he raised the knife in the air with both hands

Will's eyes widened a red dot appeared on Nicholas's forehead, Will rocked to the side and fell over a shot then run out and Nicholas hit the floor.

"Oh" Will gave a groan he breathed heavy "fuck" he struggled, Nicholas was staring at Will with dead eyes.

"I" Will then struggled again his vision started blurring, the door opened and someone stepped in and walked over to Will and kneeled.

"Everything will be okay Will," a voice said

_Hannigram_

Will was laying in bed he had a bandage around his head and his wrists were wrapped in bandages as well, he moved his head to the side, the door opened and someone walked, though, "who are you?" Will asked in a groggy voice.

Keichi sat down in the chair "Hannibal asked me to watch over you Mr. Graham" he folded his arms "and that is what I am doing".

"That didn't tell me who you are," Will said to him "who are you?" he asked again

"My name is Keichi," he told him "I have known Hannibal all my life I owe him it" he unfolded his arm and then leaned back in the chair.

"Someone like Hannibal Lector" Will stated

"Has he ever told you about his sister Mischa?" Keichi asked and Will shook his head no, "when he does tell you about her, then your know why I would give him my life" he stood up "I have an errand".

Will put his hand on the side of his face

"I suggest not to move" he walked and opened the door "I'm" he looked down "I am afraid I need to give you some bad news, you lost the baby" he left Will alone in the room.

Will froze and looked down at his abdomen he placed his hand there

_Hannigram_

"Preston is dead," Jack said "a year ago," he told Hannibal "did you know," he asked, "did you know all along it wasn't him just to make look like a fool".

Hannibal sat at the side of the bed "I gave you all the information I could Agent Crawford" stated Hannibal "I am here not outside".

Jack took a small step back "I gave you the benefit of the doubt because of Will but no more, this will be the last time we see each other Dr. Lector" he turned round and left.

"Jack" Beverly rushed into the office, he looked up at her "there was an anonymous call," she said.

"About"

"A warehouse, it was under Hannibal Lector's name, they are sending a team in to check it out" she stated.

Jack stood up "what are you waiting for"

_Hannigram_

Will uncovered and sat at the side of the bed he rubbed his bandaged wrist he stood up and walked out of the room.

'Where am I exactly" he walked down the stairs and into the room, it was the kitchen he walked and opened the fridge door.

The front door opened and then shut, Keichi walked into the kitchen "ah your up" he set a bag down.

"I'm ready to go home," Will told him "I'm not a prisoner am I," he asked, Keichi shook his head and took something out of the bag.

Will shifted from one foot to the other

"Painkillers" he placed them down

"How did you know I lost her" Will asked him

"I'm a nurse as well as many things," Keichi told him "you were bleeding and I had to clear you up, I am sorry about" he gestured to Will's body.

Will closed his eyes "I need to pick up Gus from Luke's" he said

Keichi nodded

_Hannigram_

Hannibal walked, two guards held onto his arms, they reached a door and one of them knocked "come in" said the voice from the other side.

One of them opened the door and walked Hannibal in, Frederick looked up from what he was doing "just sit him down there" he told them.

They put Hannibal down onto the chair

"You can leave," he told them, they both nodded and left the room, the door shut "so Lector what was the matter you needed to speak to me about," he asked.

"It is about my conjugal visits," he said to him "I believe Will is pregnant" he looked at the surprised look on Frederick's face.

"I was not aware that were both sexually active," he said to him "the visits were purely for Will's heat cycles".

"At first yes," Hannibal said "but Will and I are mates we have a connection" he stated

"I will think about your request Dr. Lector" Frederick said "you can come and put the prisoner" he called out the door opened and Keichi walked in.

"They had an emergency to take care of" he informed Frederick "I will take him back" he stated.

"Very well" Frederick waved him away, Kechi pulled Hannibal up from the chair.

They walked out and along

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Hannibal asked him

"The item is now safe and all preparations are now complete" Keichi whispered to him "three days time and the plan can be executed" they came back to his cell, the doors opened and they walked in.

"I look forward to it," Hannibal said as Keichi undone the restraints.

Keichi secured all the doors and locks, he was too don the other side of the glass from Hannibal "I have some other news" Keichi said to him.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow

"Will lost the baby, I'm sorry"

The doors shut behind Keichi and he began to walk, there was a sudden heartbreaking roar from the cell.

_Hannigram_

The doors opened and the FBI flooded in "spread out, first team upstairs and the rest follow me" Jack commanded and they all followed the orders.

"Jack you might want to come and see this" Beverly called from another room, Jack walked over and entered.

Nicholas Boyle was strung up antlers were driven through his entire body, there was a pool of blood underneath him.

"The copycat"

T.B.C...


	20. Chapter 20

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Chapter 20

Will put the clothes in the duffel bag he then picked dup some smaller ones and put those in on top of his "dadda" Augustus walked into the room he held a teddy in his hand.

"Gus" Will turned around to face him, Augustus stood at the entrance of the door, "I thought you were asleep" he walked and picked him up "we have a couple of things to do" he informed him.

"Then we can go out"

_Hannigram_

There was a knock on the door, Will walked out of the kitchen and he walked and opened the front door "Jack" h said to the man on his doorstep.

"Can I come in Will?" Jack asked him, and Will let him in and shut the door "I need to ask you a couple of questions?" he asked him as they walked into the kitchen.

"What is it regarding," Will asked him and placed a plate in front of Augustus "I am planning to get out of Baltimore" Will informed him.

"The STAG copycat killer," Jack told him "he has been found," he said watching g for a reaction from Will.

"Did they confess" Will asked and leaned against the sid

"He didn't need to confess" Jack stated "we got the anonymous tip" Jack stated "we turned up there and he was strung up like his victims and his name was Nicholas Boyle" he stated, "do you remember that name".

"Can't say I do was he a patient of Hannibal's?" Will asked Jack nodded confirming his question "Well I hardly met any of his patients kind of private" Will stated.

"Fair enough this Nicholas seemed obsessed with Hannibal, his sister was murdered and his mate was one of Hannibal's victims" he explained.

"I wish I could help you Jack but all the things Hannibal has done have nothing to do with me".

Jack held something out Will looked down at it "this is a photo fo Nicholas Boyle" Will took it from him "if you remember him at all please let me know".

"Sure"

Jack left, Will then looked at Augustus who was eating

_Hannigram_

Hannibal sat with his eyes closed, he then opened both eyes and looked at the watch on his wrist, the lights flickered overhead.

He then moved onto his side away from the camera, he then closed his eyes he opened his mouth and reached his hand into his mouth.

The sound of the door opening came from the outside the cell, Hannibal removed his hand and opened his eyes, he then sat up.

Three orderlies walked to the front of the cell, Frederick followed them in "what do I owe this pleasure" Hannibal asked.

"Agent Crawford requests your presence at the crime scene" Frederick informed him "the normal precautions will he put into place" he stated.

Keichi stepped forward he held the mask in his hand

_Hannigram_

Will put the bag in the boot of the car and shut it, 'finally leaving this place behind us' he walked and got into the front seat of the car.

'The dogs are in a safe place for good' he started the engine of the car it then started raining 'that's all I need is horrible weather'.

_Hannigram_

They strapped Hannibal into the white van "are we comfy" one of the orderlies said to him and laughed he eyed them all, on of them shut the doors of the van.

The van started moving Hannibal's eyes stared ahead first and his eyes shifted from one to the other.

_Hannigram_

Keichi drove the car and followed behind the van at a safe distance he looked at the clock in the car 'right on schedule' he turned the window wipers on.

A fork in the road come up, the van went in one direction and Keichi went into the other

_Hannigram_

"Do you have a family?" Hannibal asked from behind the mask and looked at the one opposite him his eyebrows rose into his eye line.

"No talking," he said to him "this isn't a social event Lector," the other one said

Hannibal pulled something from his sleeve "so Hannibal the cannibal" the guard in front laughed "you know who I feel sorry for" he said.

"His mate"

Hannibal growled "one more word about my mate and I will rip your skin off and eat your liver," he told them all three stopped laughing.

"That would be hard as your t" something hit the side of the van it toppled over and then stopped.

Keichi groaned he undone the seat belt and climbed out 'the things I do' he walked and then came to a stop.

The van door opened and Hannibal climbed out he took off the straight jacket and threw it "better late than never" he told him.

"This is where I leave you," Keichi said to him "it has been a pleasure" Keichi handed him a bag "your find what you're looking for here" Hannibal took the paper.

"My debt has been paid"

_Hannigram_

Will put Augustus down on the sofa "stay here I will be back in a minute" he left again he climbed out of the boat and along the deck back to the car.

"Going somewhere special Will," a voice said, Will whipped his head up, Hannibal stood with the bag in his hand.

"Hannibal," Will said "h-h-how are you, you" Hannibal walked up to him

"I told you I had a plan," he told him "you just needed to wait" Hannibal put his hand onto Will's cheek "let's leave shall we Will," he asked.

Will gave a small nod

_Hannigram_

Jack stood by the ruined van "we have three plus the driver" a coroner said "he ripped the throat out of one and then the other one got hit by the van door" he looked at the bodies.

"The other two he broke their necks" Jack rubbed his face

"This a mess" Jack shook his head "okay get this all back to the morgue thanks" the guy nodded and walked away.

"Jack" Beverly walked up to him he turned to her "this car I recognise it," she said to him, he turned to her and then looked at the car "I've seen it before, in the parking lot of the hospital where Hannibal was being held".

_Hannigram_

Frederick shut the folder he leaned back in his chair he steepled his fingers, the door slammed open, Jack stood in the doorway.

"Agent Crawford what do I owe this visit," he asked

"You know exactly why I am here," Jack said to him "the car that ran into Hannibal Lector's transport van" Jack informed him "was your employee so I am making you personally responsible and this hospital".

"Now you can't really think my employees did this they have all been with this ho, oh no," Frederick said.

"You can't do a proper background" Jack laughed "have your chequebook ready"

_Hannigram_

"Daddy" Augustus ran up to him, Hannibal picked him up

"Gus" Hannibal hugged him back, he looked at Will "we need to move on," he told him and Will gave a nod and disappeared again.

Hannibal sat down with Augustus on his lap he buried his nose into the baby's hair 'this is my home now' he closed his own eyes 'I have found it again Mischa'.

The End

Epilogue to Follow


	21. Chapter 21

Not Beta'd wouldn't mind if someone one wanted to do that for me if so could you please contact me thanks

STAG

Epilogue

Several Years Later

The pack of dogs crowded around the front door there was the sound of the lock opening, the door opened "guy's heel" Will walked in, he was followed by a young boy.

"Looks like your dad's not home," Will said and they walked into the kitchen "just put the bag down and you can go," Will said to him.

"Okay" the boy hugged Will from behind after he had placed the bag down

"Raphael what's that for" he turned round to look at him, Raphael shook his head

"No reason I just wanted to" he smiled and left Will in the kitchen, Will smiled

_Hannigram_

The door opened "I'm back" a blonde kid walked into the house he held a backpack in his hand "hello Dad, Mum, Rap" he walked into the kitchen,

"Haa ha ha very funny you an all come out now the surprise is over" he left the kitchen and walked into another room and turned the lights on.

"Suprise" Raphael jumped out and so did Will "happy 10th birthday Gus," Raphael said and handed him a gift bag.

"Thanks" Augustus took it from him and then looked at Will "where's dad," he asked him.

"He had to work late the store's backed up," Will told him "shouldn't be too long" he hugged Augustus.

"We have cake Gus," Raphael said

"Cool Rap"

_Hannigram_

The car door opened and Hannibal got out of it, he walked up to the house and opened the door he walked in and shut the door "your late" came Will's voice "he was disappointed" he told him.

"I bought the meat" he walked up and pulled Will to his chest "forgive me, dear Will"

"It's not me" Will raised both eyebrows

_Hannigram_

Augustus sat on the bed playing with a game console there was a knock on the door, Augustus looked up "come in" the door opened and Hannibal walked in.

"Decided to grace us with your presence," he asked him

"Augustus work was very backlogged," he told him "and I had some very rude customers today" Hannibal stated.

"I just don't know why you don't hire someone else," Augustus said "and then you would be here more" he put the console down on his bed.

"We have to keep a low profile, Gus," he said and smiled "so 10 years old," he said to him "soon you be coming into your".

"I" Augustus interrupted him "dad I already have today actually" he bit his bottom lip "please don't be disappointed with who I am," he said

"Never"

"I am an Alpha" he informed him, Hannibal nodded

"I could never be disappointed with you or Raphael, now your mum said something about cake".

_Hannigram_

Hannibal placed the strips of meat into the sizzling pan, Will walked in"there both asleep" he walked to the counter "who is it" Will asked him.

"The man from the other day who called you an Omega whore" he turned the meat over "no one will miss him" Hannibal added the last slice.

"Wine," Will asked

"Already chilling" answered Hannibal wth a smile.

The End


End file.
